


Three days

by lulu4ever



Series: Misfits of the world, unite [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Hook-Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu4ever/pseuds/lulu4ever
Summary: Adam's dating life is a mess, but a day that starts off horrible ends with him meeting a tall, dark, handsome, and very weird stranger. Bad flirting ensues. Unexpected obstacles reveal themselves. Plants are stolen. Rules are broken. Secrets are shared. Fruit is eaten. Ham is thrown. The normal stuff.The gang is there, no longer teens, but everyone's still kind of a disaster. Because why wouldn't they be?
Relationships: Henry Cheng & Adam Parrish, Richard Gansey III & Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Misfits of the world, unite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799332
Comments: 66
Kudos: 303





	1. Day 1 - A brunette walks into a bar

**Author's Note:**

> Slow burn is so canon, let's get the teenage pining out of the way, I thought. So here is a fic with our boys, somewhat comfortable in their own skins and very much horny. They are still kind of messy though, but hey, that's how we like them right?
> 
> My first fic here on Ao3. I'm not a native speaker, so bear with me. Comments and kudos are much appreciated. As is feedback.

Adam was having a particularly shitty day, all in all.

Most of the tasks he had meant to do had been postponed due to a new, impossible, and in Adam’s opinion not very talented, author who had spammed his inbox, called repeatedly, and then made a surprise visit at the office. It was Adam’s notes on pages so and so, the dialogue in the first ten chapters, should we change this character’s name? Could we add fifteen new elements that did nothing for the plot? The list was endless.

Adam wanted to set fire to the manuscript and then use it as kindle to set flame to the author as well.

But he didn’t, of course he didn’t. He took a deep breath and summoned power from his deep well of feigned patience and carefully but firmly steered said author out of their madness. He spent exactly ten minutes drinking ulcer inducing coffee and cursing authors with one of the executive managing editors before returning to his heaping inbox, trying to get some work done before leaving for the day.

Truthfully, he would rather have stayed at the office and caught up on his workload than go meet Amanda. He had dated her for a month now, which sounded lengthy but really consisted of three actual dates and Adam turning down a handful because he was, in his friend Henry’s words, “an impossible self-flagellating workaholic and a complete disaster in the relationship department”. Adam had just countered “look who’s talking” and Henry had grinned a “touché!” and kissed Adam on both cheeks in some kind of weird penance.

It wasn’t that Adam liked dating, rather the opposite, but he disliked being alone more. Not that he liked being with people in general, he just longed for more. For a connection. As an only child to abusive parents he longed for a home. And a home, he had learned, required people, not just his small but cosy apartment and his many potted plants.

So, he dated. And dated. And dated. But the dating never seemed to go anywhere, he never felt a real connection. His longest relationship had lasted for three months, when he was 21, and its length wasn’t because of any strong feelings on any part but rather that Damian, the guy he had dated, was as much an overachiever as Adam. They mostly used each other as stress release, and in the end, they were both so busy with their exams that they both postponed the ending of the relationship until their friends started giving them hell about it all. It had been a very amiable break up, though. Adam had appreciated that.

This time however, after a failed attempt to let the thing with Amanda peter out, he feared ending things would not be as cordial. His oldest friend, Blue, had forbidden him from breaking up with people over the phone because it was “heartless” (and also because she tried to set Adam up with her on of her friends and said girl had cried over Adam’s perfectly civil break up message for three weeks and then decided never to speak to Blue again. Blue was vengeful that way.).

Amanda had texted and texted, and Adam had answered about thirty percent, and really – how obvious of a hint wasn’t that? He had complained about this to Henry just this morning, as they had one of their usual 'going to work let’s catch up'-phone calls.

“I have showed no form of interest. First date was a group thing, second drinks after work, third a very boring dinner.”

“Did you sleep with her?” Henry wasn’t one to beat around the bush.

“No, we kissed that first night, but we were both kind of drunk, and it was only a good night peck.”

“So it doesn’t really count.”

“Right!? I hate dating. Anyway, after the third date I though oh well, we clearly have nothing in common this will just fizzle out into nothing. But she keeps on texting me. I hardly ever answer. But no luck. So now I have to go see her because Blue as forbidden me to break up with people over the phone.”

“How rude!”

“I know, she’s a tyrant. Anyway, I’m at work now so ... See you Friday for drinks, right?”

“Yes, my love. I’ll get Gansey to join us. I saw him yesterday after Blue left for Argentina and he’s in a mood.” Gansey and Blue had been together forever, but Blue was always travelling because she wanted to ‘find herself’ or something, and Gansey was in a second relationship with History. They were, by far, the weirdest most dysfunctional couple Adam had met, and he liked them more for it.

“Sure. Wasn’t he busy with some friend or something?” Adam tended to zone out when Gansey started to rant about his many friends. He was a collector of not only weird historical artifacts and ugly clothing but also of strange people. He didn’t look it at the surface, being handsome, white, straight and filthy rich, but Gansey was very much one of those weirdos himself. Having been brought up in an environment that fostered the most boring people on the planet, Gansey had broken the mould and then decided to surround himself with strange people from every station in life.

Adam didn’t mind, as long as he didn’t have to meet each and every one in Gansey’s vast collection. He loved his friends but tolerating random strangers for no reason wasn’t his thing. He wasn’t even that close to Gansey, although he was quite fond of him. Gansey moved in too many circles and had a lot of acquaintances but not many close friends. Adam was his opposite in most things, except the not having many close friends part. But because they both shared Henry and Blue as close friends, they had started seeing each other more and more and discovered they shared a lot of interests if not personality traits.

“Yeah, Lynch is moving to town – finally. He is a grumpy fucker, but I was beginning to think he’d turn into a complete lunatic out on that farm.”

“Huh” Adam said, party occupied by key card and coffee machine.

“You have stopped listening to me, haven’t you?”

“Sorry – got a lot to do today. Need coffee.”

“No worries, I’m not that invested in this conversation either. Good luck dumping tonight. See you Friday!”

*

Adam was sitting at a bar close to his apartment (efficiency points to Parrish), reading a manuscript and trying to not chug his beer down in a fit of anxiety. Or order food, because he really didn’t want Amanda to get the wrong idea. He was tired, hungry, and about to kindly end things with someone he wasn’t even in a relationship with.

The bar wasn’t particularly crowded, it was still early, but he had chosen a table as private as he could find. Just one other table in an otherwise secluded area shielded from the rest of the room with the help of a huge and beautiful Monstera adansonii climbing on a bamboo trellis. Adam needed to steal a cutting of that beauty before leaving. He needed a climber for the bedroom.

When someone moved towards him, he looked up to check if it was Amanda, but it turned out to be a tall and good-looking man in a leather jacket settling himself at the table next to his with a beer and a book. Adam sighed, he had hoped no one would grab that table as it was far from the bar, but he supposed a reader wasn’t the worst audience for a breakup. Hopefully, the man wasn’t an eavesdropper.

Five minutes and three pages of markup later someone else was approaching his table, and this time it was Amanda. Adam greeted her with a polite smile and put away his papers.

“Hi Adam” she stood as if waiting for something. Oh right. He stood up and embraced her very briefly.

“Hi Amanda.”

They exchanged pleasantries for a while, and Amanda sipped on a dry martini. Adam hated martinis. She was dressed neatly as always. Her dark hair in a tight ponytail and makeup impeccable. She worked in marketing for another publishing company. Check. She was levelheaded and likeable. Check. Still he felt so little for her. Just … bored. He immediately felt guilty for his thoughts.

A few tense minutes of silence followed a stunted conversation about work. Adam hated having to do this. He didn’t understand why the hell a text message wasn’t preferable to this. He would have gladly received one at this stage. (“That’s because you have never been in love, Adam” Blue had countered when he had said as much to her, and he had reluctantly agreed that she had a point there.) He took a deep breath, gathering courage.

“I really like you Adam.”

“I don't see this going anywhere Amanda.”

They had spoken at the same time, and by Amanda’s facial expression they had not been on the same page whatsoever. Shit, Adam thought, he really loathed when this happened. And how often it happened.

“Oh” she looked down on her hands, frowning.

“Sorry …”

“Well, you answered my question for me I guess.”

“Yeah, I just don't feel a connection. You're a great person but we lack chemistry—”

“I'm sorry Adam,” she cut in, “but I think you might be confused.”

“About what?” Adam was not a fan of the word ‘confused’ but he didn’t want to assume the worst in people.

“You know …” she trailed of looking meaningful at him.

“No. Or yes, I am really confused right now so …” He raised an eyebrow in question.

“Are you sure you’re interested in women. That you’re bi?”

Adam stiffened. He should have assumed the worst, it seemed. “What?” all politeness drained from his voice.

She blushed a bit but soldiered on “I think maybe you're like … gay maybe? I mean there’s nothing wrong with being gay, but I really feel it isn’t fair if you date women. Because you know, you seem a bit uncomfortable—”

Adam rolled his eyes inwardly. “Alright Amanda, I'm going to stop you right there. Let's just call it right now.”

“Oh! Ok.” She looked offended, as he was the one who had been insulting her. “That's kind of harsh. Whatever.” She stood up, clearly upset. “Goodbye Adam.”

“Yeah, goodbye.”

She stormed out, dramatically.

“We'll good riddance!”

Adam turned around, looking for the person to whom the deep, amused voice belonged to. The leather jacket at the table next to him, of course.

“Excuse me?”

“You're excused. And it seemed like you dodged a bullet there.” A meaningful look, one well sculpted eyebrow cocked.

Adam sighed. He hadn't got it in him to argue, especially since the stranger was right. He just shrugged and took a sip of his beer. “Yeah, I guess so. Straight people …”

“The worst.” The stranger agreed.

“Sometimes I detest being bi, the smorgasbord is a lie.”

“It is?”

Adam snorted in derision “If I had a dollar for every straight girl or gay guy who I didn't hit it off with and therefore thinks I'm ‘confused’,” he made air quotes and mimicked Amanda’s voice and the stranger huffed a laugh, “ I’d be able to pay of my student loan in a year or so.”

“That's a lot of dates.” The man said.

“Oh, you are an asshole.”

The stranger broke out in a sharp, wolfish, grin and raised his glass in a toast. “That's me, pleased to meetya.”

“I'm not fucking confused. Or closeted. Or tainted.” Adam grumbled.

“Fuck no man. Jesus, people suck. Like I said, good fucking riddance.”

“Yeah. God, I hate dating.”

He took a swig at his beer and studied the other man over the rim of his glass. Beautiful face, all sharp cheekbones, icy blue eyes, and shaved head. He looked fit and strong, probably taller than Adam. A back tattoo visible at the edge of his t-shirt collar. Hot. He was plain and simple hot. And he also looked familiar.

Then he studied the book he had been reading, because Adam was a firm believer in judging a person by their taste in literature. _Women Writers of Ancient Greece and Rome: An Anthology_. Ok, he was officially intrigued.

 _Fuck it_ he thought, and stood up, grabbed his beer and bag, and nodded at the empty chair at the stranger’s table. His dating life was a shitshow? Fine. He’d just be spontaneous. Shouldn’t be that hard, other people did it all the time, right?

“Join you?”

“Sure, whatever.” The man shrugged but looked pleased non the less.

“What do you study? Literature? Gender studies? History?”

“What? Why?”

Adam nodded at the book.

“Oh, nah. I don't study shit. Just fucking curious.”

Adam’s face must have shown his disbelief.

“Hey man, I went to a shit hole of an all boys prep. The Latin teacher was not with the times, the curriculum was all male writers.”

“Latin huh?” An interest in language was a turn on for sure, Adam’s current occupation wasn’t for nothing.

“ _Usus est magister optimus_.” Sharp grin again. A challenge.

“Yeah well, that book’s in English so moot point I guess.” He retorted. The man looked impressed despite himself. “Hey, you look familiar. I'm sorry if I'm being a jerk, I'm horrible with both faces and names. Have we met?”

He was met with two raised eyebrows this time. “Maybe people think you're confused because your flirting game is fucking terrible.”

“Oh, fuck off,” a smile tugged at Adam’s lips, “my game's fine. I'm serious though, you look familiar.” It was the eyes. And the colouring, pale skin and dark hair.

“Man, I'm sure we haven't met. One, I just moved here, two, I'd remember seeing you.” A smirk at that.

Adam huffed, feeling himself blush. Fuck. What was he, twelve? “Now who's using tired pick-up lines?”

The man gave him the finger but smiled like a villain. “You must be tired.”

“What?”

“Because you've been running around in my mind all day.”

Adam groaned but couldn't help but laugh. “Was your dad a boxer? Because damn, you’re a knockout!” he retorted.

He was met with a loud bark of a laugh.

“Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?”

“All right,” Adam held his hands up in surrender, “I draw the line here.”

“No more bad flirting?” The man pouted dramatically, looking surprisingly sweet while doing so.

“Let's just,” Adam held out a hand, "do this first. I'm Adam."

"Ronan." A warm hand in his, firm grip. Adam didn’t want to let go. But he did, of course he did. He placed one hand on the table, a clear invitation.

“Let the bad flirting commence. Or, you know. We could just talk.”

“Seems weird.” Ronan reached out, not to take Adam’s hand but to grab his glass and take several gulps of beer. Adam tried not to stare at his mouth. Or his throat.

“I know, right?”

“Let's fucking talk then. Favourite German actor?”

“What?” Adam felt a bit punch drunk, a combination of attraction, rapid conversation and just … enjoyment. Why was this so fun?

“You heard me.”

He had heard him. But he couldn’t think of a single German actor on the top of his head. The only name he could think of was Christoph Waltz, and he knew for a fact that he was Austrian, not German. He panicked. “I don't know, Sandra Bullock?”

Ronan pointed at him with a sharp grin "A rule breaker, I like that. What's your position on beach volleyball?"

Easy. "I never want to participate in it.”

Ronan smiled a bit gentler, like this was the most charming answer he could have hoped for. "Favourite insect?"

"Walking stick."

Ronan narrowed his eyes at him at this, smile gone as quick as it had appeared.

“What, wrong answer? Am I a monster?”

“I guess not. My brother said the same though and he's a fucking douche so.”

Adam was filled by the strange desire to impress this weird man. “Hey, I can't speak for all of us in the Phasmatodea appreciation society, but I for one am not a douche. Asshole, on occasion. But I have never been accused of being douche.”

Ronan laughed one of his soundless huffs at him at that, and Adam let out an internal sigh in relief. “You are a nerd, aren't you?”

“What?”

“How the shitting hell did you know the scientific name for those creepy stick fuckers?” There was something almost lyrical in his way of swearing that made Adam weak in the knees.

“Hey now – don't bad mouth the masters of camouflage. And I know their proper name because I wrote a paper on them in fourth grade and my useless brain never forgets useless facts. What's yours, anyway?”

“My what?”

“Insect of choice.”

“Ladybugs, of course”. Ronan batted his long lashes.

Adam burst out in laughter and Ronan looked obscenely pleased with himself. Adam thought that maybe this day was not a complete failure after all.

They kept on questioning each other, taking turns buying drinks. Adam learned that Ronan was a Scorpio because he’d “liked to be killed by my own kind if I had to choose”, had a weird fascination with birds “but not chickens, I hate those fuckers” and had a really bizarre sense of humour. Adam wanted to make him bark out a surprised laughter because it felt like both a challenge and a reward.

Adam really enjoyed how Ronan was a walking contradiction, all fuck the establishment but please listen to me rant about ancient literary works, and “I’m a fucking Anarchist, I don’t believe in dream jobs. Also, I’m rich as fuck. Feel free to eat me when the revolution breaks out.”

Ronan, it seemed, liked to tease. He called Adam anal (which was completely true) and argued about grammar for ten minutes before Adam realized that he was just fucking with him and was met with a wolfish grin at his realization. He also refused to accept some of Adam’s answers, frowning and muttering “what’s the point of lying to a stranger?”. Adam wasn’t lying, he was omitting. Big difference, he argued. Ronan said he sounded like a “god damned lawyer” and scowled at him until Adam promised that he was not and would never become a lawyer. Omitting that he had seriously considered being just that before the whole freshman breakdown and subsequent epiphany.

After the third beer they scooted closer to each other to hear better, Adam taking the initiative so that his hearing ear would be close to the other man. After a while, their hands that both had been resting at the table were touching, fingers stroking a palm or running over knuckles, as they kept on their weird form of conversation.

It was strange, Adam thought, how comfortable this was. Talking, flirting, touching. His heart was beating faster than after a ten-mile run, sure, but the uncomfortable feeling he usually got when flirting with a stranger at a bar was suspiciously absent. His friends always accused Adam of being cold and scared of commitment, and there was a truth in that. But it was only because he had a hard time connecting. The people he loved had his commitment, and he tried to show them that the best he could.

“I’m fucking starving, you want something?” Ronan asked, as he stood up to get them another beer.

Adam thanked God, or whoever was out there listening (Mother Earth?), because he needed to eat something before he got too tipsy. This thing was going too well for hazy memories. “Yeah, I could eat. A burger?”

“Allergies or shit?”

“Nothing. Here …” Adam started to pull out some bills.

“Oh, fuck off” Ronan said, jovially, and stalked away to the bar.

Adam was left with a dumb look and an odd feeling. Was he okay with a stranger paying for him? They had taken turns paying for the drinks, but this was a meal. Not an expensive meal, but even so. “Letting people pay or giving you gifts does not imply owing or owning, Adam.” he heard his therapist’s monotone voice in his head.

Right. People could be kind without wanting something in return. Or just because they wanted to make you feel good. And this was not a Gansey move, like paying the tab in secret and leaving Adam looking stupid when trying to pay his share. This was ‘hey, we clearly hit it off, let me buy a burger for you’. It was ok.

“You there?” Adam shook out of his contemplations. Ronan had sat down again, chair closer than before.

“Sure, yeah. Sorry. I zone out sometimes.” Adam smiled and turned in his chair, so he was facing Ronan properly. He truly was beautiful, in a very punch in the stomach multimillionaire actor or singer kind of way, and Adam felt a bit inadequate in comparison. He wasn’t unattractive, he thought. He knew people liked the look of him because, well … people made advances quite frequently. But this guy was on another level. He looked so very masculine, physique heightened by his all black and tight-fitting apparel, and intimidating, with his sharp eyes and even sharper grin. Adam had never been with a person like that. So very live and vibrant. Everything Adam wasn’t.

“Second favourite colour?” Ronan asked, accepting zoning out as a completely normal thing to do.

“Hmm. My favourite is green, so my second favourite … dark brown, I guess.”

“Huh,” Ronan looked intrigued “Like coffee?”

“Yes, my one true love. And like soil.”

“Soil?”

“I’m a bit of a crazy plant person. My friends’ words, not mine.” He loved his plants; they had the unique capacity of turning his mind quiet.

“So – favourite cacti?”

Adam answered “Optunia” without hesitation, which led them into a discussion about whether or not it was snobbish calling plants by their proper names to which Adam stated that he wasn’t against using any name, it was just a habit. And really, prickly pear was a wonderful name. Indeed, it would be a fantastic nickname for Ronan. All sharp and pointy on the outside and sweet and delicious on the inside. Ronan scowled and gave him the finger but blushed at the same time, so the effect was ruined.

“Anyway, I just have a talent for growing things. And fixing things I guess, I worked part-time as a mechanic all through high school.”

“That’s hot” Ronan stated.

“Yeah?” Adam smiled shyly at him. His hand was resting at the table, and Ronan was stroking his knuckles with one finger. Ronan hummed in agreement.

“Yours then? I’m guessing favourite colour is black.” He nodded at Ronan’s clothing.

“This.” Ronan stroked a strand of Adam’s hair behind his ear with his other hand and Adam shuddered in pleasure. “Bronde?” Ronan stroked again. “Taupe?” he grabbed Adam’s chin softly, stroking his bottom lip with his thumb, lighter than a feather. Adam sighed and leaned forward, not looking away from the dark pools of Ronan’s eyes, pupils dilated as to almost extinguish the icy blue.

“Mousy” he murmured in answer when their lips where just inches apart. And then they were kissing, and it was just like every other interaction they had had that evening. Exciting, exhilarating and utterly and completely effortless. Their hands on the table were linked, and Ronan was still holding him by the chin, stroking it gently. Adam rested his other hand on Ronan’s thigh and hummed as he leaned closer, deepening the kiss.

He ran his tongue along the seam of Ronan’s lips, wanting to taste and feel and dive into the other man. He was so painfully turned on. Their tongues met, exploring and revelling in equal measure. It wasn’t an aggressive kiss, neither was it lazy. It felt a bit unreal, the strange combination of curious, fun, dizzying and addictive. It was – Adam didn’t know what it was. His mind was surprisingly silent.

He just knew the other man’s lips and tongue and teeth, licking and kissing and even biting Adam’s lower lip and him answering in similar measure. Carefully sucking on Ronan’s tongue, trailing small chased kisses from one corner of the mouth to the other before deepening the kiss once more. Adam couldn’t remember ever being kissed like this. And now Ronan was moving his hand to his neck and scratching ever so slightly at his nape and he felt his dick actually twitch in anticipation. Christ.

A polite clearing of a throat followed by “Two cheeseburgers and one large fries.” Made them separate. Oh right. They had ordered food. They were at a bar. They were grown ass men and not horny teenagers in an alley. Adam felt his ears heat and saw Ronan’s cheeks blush violently red.

“Right. Shit. Yeah, that’s us.” Ronan muttered, scowl back in place.

The bartender, a tall slender girl with an impressing mop of emerald green hair and a matching apron just grinned at them knowingly and served them their food. “Enjoy!” she snickered and returned to the bar.

“Well,” Adam said, a bit breathless, “no lack of chemistry there.”

Ronan snorted, rubbing his neck in a self-conscious manner. “Fucking hell, I wasn’t expecting that.” He emphasised the word ‘that’ like their making out was some kind of miracle.

“Oh, come on.” Adam smirked a little because Ronan had clearly been flirting with him from the ‘pleased to meetya’.

“No, I’m serious man” Ronan scowled, grabbing Adam’s hand. “I don’t do this like … ever. I hardly even date. I just. Shit.” He looked around the room as if searching for the word in the crowd of people. “I just saw you and you’re,” he eyed Adam up and down as in clarification, which Adam found very unclear, “so when that idiot blew her chances and stalked out, I couldn’t stop myself.” Ronan’s blush crept down to his neck.

“Oh” Adam said, dumbly. Jesus Christ, all those years of higher education and all he could think of was ‘oh’. Pathetic.

Ronan nodded but seemed to be depleted of words for the near future, so he took a bite of his burger instead. Adam did the same. They sat there in silence, eating their burgers, sharing a basket of fries, and sneaking in touches. Ronan stole fries from Adams hands, Adam retaliated by throwing fries at Ronan’s face every now and then. Ronan caught them in his mouth more than not.

“So,” Adam said after they had finished their meal, taken turns going to the toilet (“I’ll watch your purse plant dude”) and ordered a bottle of sparkling mineral water because Adam couldn’t afford to be hung over tomorrow, “what’s the ugliest piece of clothing you ever owned?”

“Definitely something my idiot best friend gave to me; he has the worst taste in everything. He went through a ‘let’s try make Ronan dress in colour and maybe he’ll forget that his life is shit’ phase.” He paused for reaction, but Adam just lifted an eyebrow in a silent ‘go on’. “I burned every last fucking polo shirt and ugly ass tie he ever gave me.”

Oh. His friend sounded like Gansey—

 _Oh_.

Oh no.

Adam cursed himself for not figuring it out sooner. Ronan was not that common of a name. He had just moved to the city, Henry had mention this just this morning. He had gone to an all-boys prep. And he looked a lot like his brother, only hotter. He muttered a few choice swear words under his breath. Ronan seemed to pick up on his change of mood.

“What? You’re not a fan of destruction by flame?”

“Oh no. Just ... Is your name Lynch?”

“Why?” Ronan’s face went from inquisitive to suspicious in a heartbeat. Also, Adam noticed, a bit menacing.

“You know Richard Gansey?”

“Yeah. Dick’s the one with the polos.” A bit less suspicious at this.

Shit. He couldn't catch a break this day. Adam was destined for loneliness. Single forever. Just him and his plants. Maybe he should get a goldfish? Fuck his life.

“What?” Ronan gripped his hand. He frowned as if to puzzle out why knowing his best friend would be such a bad thing.

“I thought you looked familiar.” Adam said, anxiety hitting his chest like a brick.

“We've never met, man. Have Dick shown you some pictures or what? Told you that I’m a fuck-up? I guess that’s accurate but—”

Adam cut him off before he started to spiral. “No. Nothing like that. God. I've heard of you though, his best friend from high school, right? Live on a farm?” Ronan nodded. “And,” Adam sighed. Better to rip off the band aid, “you look like your brother.”

“Yeah. I know. We all look alike. I guess you’re talking about Declan, though. Since Matty’s on the other side of the country.”

“I am.”

“So? Have Declan been a dick to you? I get it man, he’s a fucking snob. An idiot. And boring as fuck. We’re not the same.” Ronan looked both angry and distressed, a deep scowl appearing on his face.

“No,” Adam stuttered, “he's. We—”

“What?” Ronan let go of his hand, straightened his back, and stared at him. Patience at an end, apparently.

“We dated.” Ronan’s narrow almond shaped eyes almost popped out of his head. “Only two dates, though.” Adam added, anxiety heavy in his chest. There clearly was no God, nor an earth mother. There was just hell, and Adam was living it right now. “Oh shit. Did I just out your brother to you?” Panic rising in his gut “Fuck. Shit. I'm sorry. I just assumed you knew. Gansey hooked us up and it was like … almost a year ago.”

Ronan just stared at him.

“I’m just going to go to the restroom for a minute and. Yeah.” Adam stood up and walked away cursing the day he was born. And the day Gansey was born too, because why oh why did he hook him up with the wrong Lynch brother?


	2. Day 1 - A couple of idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat (named Declan) is out of the bag. Adam and Ronan get to know each other better. Like, a lot better.  
> Also, there is a matter of nicknaming Adam, the art of shampooing, being too tired to reign in emotions and, of course, spooning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Lulu, this fic is rated explicit, where is the porn?!  
> Here. It's right here. 
> 
> So yeah, this chapter is NSFW.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ps. thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos, y'all got me blushing like Ronan Lynch. ds.

Adam entered the restroom in a daze, staring at himself in the mirror. His eyes looked freaky, too large and eerie. 'So this is what I look like when I freak out', he thought. And, just hours into knowing Ronan he knew how he looked mid freak out as well.

He recalled the day Gansey had set him up with Declan.

“You’re single right now Adam? My friend’s brother is new in town and single. He's also a stiff bi.” Adam had snorted a laugh at the very accurate description of himself.

“I should change my description on my dating profiles.” Adam had answered, not denying his relationship status. He was almost always single.

“Right? Stiff bi – see you whenever my schedule allows.” Gansey smiled fondly.

“Catch of the week” Adam deadpanned.

“So, what do you say?”

“Sure, why not.“

Stupid Gansey for suggesting it. Stupid Adam for going though with it. Gansey was a complete and utter disaster when it came to matchmaking. Adam knew this, still he let himself be coaxed into dating several of Gansey’s acquaintances. Honestly, the fact that Gansey himself was in a long-term relationship was more due to Blue’s stubbornness than any skill of Gansey's. Also, he couldn’t put his foot in his mouth too much since Blue was out of the country more than not.

Henry and Adam believed Blue and Gansey made it work because Blue looked eccentric but was secretly proper and sensible and Gansey was the complete opposite. “Wasp on the streets, freak in the sheets” as Henry so delicately had put it. They hadn’t shared this with their friends though. Partly because commenting on other people’s dysfunctional lifestyles was an invitation for them to do the same. And none of the friends could boast of having their shit together. Also, Blue lived in complete denial of her nature and did not take kindly to words like ‘rational’ and ‘settle down’ even though “she clearly just want a country house with wrap around porch and grow fruit trees and make weird ass dresses”. Henry’s words again, but Adam quite agreed. Anyway—Blue was ruthless and did not react well facing hard truths, although she liked to dish them out whenever she could.

He sighed and washed his face with cold water. He was slowly realizing that his friends knew Ronan. Had met him, had history with him. Which made this thing much more complicated than he had hoped. Normally, you met someone new. Had a period of dating. Then introduced your date to your friends. After that, although Adam had never gotten to this stage, you went steady and moved in together and your separate friend groups somehow merged and you lived happily ever after. Or so he had heard.

Meeting a guy at a bar after dumping a casual date, hitting it off and making out like shameless teenagers just to realize that you had mutual friends, had made out with the other man’s older brother and then accidentally outed said brother to this guy, just to go hide in the restroom having a bit of a panic attack about it all was not … ideal.

He sighed again, heavier this time. Time to face the music. He returned to their table, where Ronan was sitting staring at the leaves of the beautiful plant.

“Monstera adansonii.” Adam said, but meant ‘Are we ok?’. He sat down, moving the chair a bit as to create space between them.

“You’re Adam Parrish.” Ronan stated.

“I am.”

“You’re the brilliant and talented editor at the famous publishing house who could have become an astrophysicist or whatever the fuck you wanted but chose your passion.”

Adam snorted in dresion, not the words he would have chosen to describe himself, but Gansey always had a very romantic view of him. “I guess, though Gansey exaggerates.”

“I thought you told me you’re my age?” Ronan said, almost accusatory.

“I am.”

“Are you one of those freaks who graduated high school when you were 15 or did you not sleep at collage?”

“I slept some. But yeah, something like that. Undergrad in three years, had a bunch of credits from High School and yada yada.” He waves his accomplishments away; his academic achievements weren’t really important at the moment. “Master’s the normal speed though. Freelanced through collage so had a bunch of work experience. It resulted in my current employment. I’m not a senior editor, though. Also, we just met and made out at this table. And I’ve dated your brother.” Adam added the last two sentences in a hurry, because he thought Ronan might have had a minor stroke and erased the last hour from his memory.

A complicated look passed over Ronan’s phase. “You didn’t out Declan. We hardly speak and if we do it’s not about our fucking preferences. I don't care who he-. Hell.” He rubbed his face with both palms. “Did you sleep with him?” He asked, voice rough, low and muffled though his fingers.

“No.” Adam almost yelped. “It was two dates. Both very casual. We did kiss though. But like … it kind of fizzled out.” He said in a more controlled voice.

Ronan moaned quietly like he wanted to dematerialize, right then and there.

“Hey,” Adam reached out and peeled away Ronan’s hands from his face, “It was very casual. And … I mean. It was nowhere near what we did.”

Ronan closed his eyes but opened them after a few seconds and gazed at Adam. “Like what we did?”

Adam chuckled silently “You were there, idiot.” A slow grin spread on Ronan’s face at that. He had been there. Their hands were still grasping. “And for the record, I might date more than you do but I usually don’t make out with people I’ve just met. I just … I like you.”

Ronan blushed a bit at his confession. Adam felt giddy and confused and a whole lot of other emotions he really couldn’t name. Was this the butterfly in stomach thing people talked about? Adam didn’t really know what to think about that. Could it really happen that fast, or was it just that their physical attraction was so strong? But he hadn’t really met someone so absurdly funny and captivating before, and that had nothing to do with his skills with his mouth. But damn if he didn’t want to erase all these new obstacles and just get to kiss those beautiful lips again.

He pursed his lips in contemplation.

“What’s with the face?”

“Oh, you know. I’m trying to figure out the best way to get over this very embarrassing situation and get to the kissing again.”

“Fuck best way.” Ronan surged forward, and they were kissing again. It was a filthy kiss, all tongues and teeth and grasping hands.

“I live close by” Adam panted, dimly aware that they still were in a public space. “You wanna get out of here?”

“I—” Ronan looked a bit dazed but cleared his throat, “yeah.”

As they stood up to leave, Adam stopped mid stride and looked at Ronan. The taller man was all lean muscle and sharp angles.

“What?”

“You don’t happen to carry a knife?”

Ronan’s answering smile was blinding. Without a word he wrestled a black Swiss army knife out of his pocket and handed it to Adam, who looked over his shoulder before he took two cuttings from the Monstera, placing them carefully in his bag.

Out on the street Ronan crammed his hands in his pocket and walked backwards, facing Adam as he spoke. “I need to debrief you.”

Adam felt sick. “I’m not going to into details about your brother’s make out skills.”

Ronan made a face of pure disgust. “Don’t fucking remind me. No. Gansey. What has he told you?”

Adam told him the little he knew while he steered them the short walk towards his apartment. Ronan swore a little over Gansey and his “filthy lying mouth” but all in all there weren’t much to tell. Adam admitted that he really didn’t pay that much attention when Gansey started to go on about his various friends and that seemed to please Ronan.

Ronan asked about the friends they had in common. Adam had met Noah quite a few times over the years, but Noah had dropped out of college freshman year and was as much a restless soul as Blue, travelling to weird places to film for his YouTube channel, so they weren’t exactly close.

Noah and Ronan, it turned out, were close . Noah was also friends with Gansey and Henry, and Henry was Adams best friend, and how that had happened Adam himself didn’t even know. Henry had gone from being his annoying roommate to his closest friend despite them being polar opposites. Ronan looked shocked when Adam told him about their relationship.

Blue was Adam’s oldest friend, and they also dated briefly in high school, but after a few weeks of weird kisses and hand-holding Orla, Blue's no-nonsense older cousin, had stepped in saying "you look like you're kissing your brother, Blue" and they had decided they were better off friends. Blue had met Gansey freshman year when she visited Adam at college. Gansey, of course, had known the other boys since Aglionby. It was all a tangle of friendships that had resulted in everyone knowing everyone except Adam and Ronan knowing each other.

They made it to the elevator without touching but when the doors closed, Ronan took a step forward, nosing at Adam’s nape. Adam inclined his neck as to give Ronan free range, and he felt a pair of strong hands grab him by the hips, a warm body pressing itself close behind him and hot breath at his neck, breathing in deeply.

The elevator door opened and Adam, regretfully, stepped forward, leading Ronan toward his door.

Once inside he turned around quickly and pressed the other man back against the door, the book in Ronan’s hand falling to the floor, and Ronan made a sharp intake of breath as Adam pressed himself up and attacked Ronan’s neck with wet kisses. He ground their hips together and shuddered in pleasure.

Everything was hot hot hot, and his hands were exploring Ronan’s warm skin under his black t-shirt. Ronan’s lips were on his now, and Adam felt utterly alive.

Then Ronan’s mouth wandered to Adams neck again, hot kisses from chin to neck and back again. “What is this? What do you want, Adam?” he murmured.

“What? “Adam was hard of hearing, his heart beating so loud in his ear. They were pressed so tightly, groin against groin and he thought he might die if Ronan didn't move faster.

Ronan grabbed his roaming hands pinning them in place by his side. Adam sucked at his neck and Ronan bucked his hips in response.

“What,” he groaned, “do you want with me?”

“I want to get you in my bed,” Adam licked up his throat finishing just below the ear, “and then I want to remove every piece of your clothing and fuck you very thoroughly.”

Ronan practically whined but stilled at his words. Then he groaned and grabbed Adam by the shoulders, pushing him back a bit to create space between their bodies, but not letting go. He took a deep breath. Looked Adam in the eye.

“Fuck, that sounds,” deep intake of breath, “amazing. I just. I need to know. I don’t do one-night stands or casual and if this is that then—"

Adam was staring at him. All the blood in his body had pooled in his groin and he was feeling stupider and slower than ever before. He cleared his throat.

“No. I don’t want that. Casual that is.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah” he smiled. What a couple of idiots.

“All right then.” Ronan was kissing him again.

Adam smiled through the kisses, but backed away, toeing off his shoes, and then turned around removing his sweater and t-shirt on his way to his bedroom. Once inside he got rid of his jeans and socks as well, leaving him in only his underwear. He looked back, seeing Ronan in the doorframe, tall and beautiful and fully dressed, leather jacket and boots included.

Ronan was staring at him and Adam was too turned on to feel self-conscious. He just cocked an eyebrow, looking Ronan up and down as they stood mere feet apart.

“You’re a bit over dressed, Lynch.”

“Jesus Mary,” Ronan said, sharp inhale through nose and exhale through mouth. Then he schooled his features and smirked a little. “I was promised undressing, remember?”

Adam did remember. And being a man of his words, he proceeded to undress Ronan slowly and carefully. Jacket first, then his hands were snaking under Ronan’s t-shirt, gently removing it, but not before his thumbs had glided over hard nipples and he was rewarded with deep intake of breath and a quiet “fuck”. He turned Ronan around, to study his tattoo and trace it with his lips. It was huge, dark, and beautiful against his pale skin and taught muscles.

He pressed his bare chest to Ronan’s back, licking and sucking at his neck, just where the tattoo ended, while his hands stroked chest and stomach, and then further down, slow circles at hip bones, playing with his happy trail. Ronan moaned beautifully as Adam pressed groin to ass, letting him know just how hard he made him.

Then Adam cupped Ronan’s bulge firmly and was awarded by a harsh “Fucking hell”.

“Hmm” Adam murmured, licking at Ronan’s neck and nipping and sucking at his earlobe. “Like that?”

A moan his only answer. “You’re so fucking hot,” he continued as he rubbed slowly but firmly on Ronan’s groin, “I can’t wait to feel your dick in my mouth.” Ronan moaned loudly at that.

“You have a filthy mouth for a nerd.”

“I don’t really. I just like to see you squirm. You like it though?” He took Ronan’s silence as a ‘yes’. Adam was biting gently at his shoulder now, unbuttoning his fly and snaking a hand in, grabbing at Ronan’s hot cock through the boxers. Then he stepped back and grabbed at a belt loop and first yanked and then pushed Ronan to a sitting position at the foot of the bed. He kneeled and started to untie Ronan’s chunky military boots.

“I can take off my own damned shoes” Roan growled.

“Uh-uh” Adam reprimanded him, pushing away Ronan’s hands bossily. “I promised, remember?” He grinned up at him, and then bowed to remove the boots, which turned out to be an easy thing to do as they weren’t really tied up properly. “Maybe I have to teach you how to tie a knot” Adam said, suggestively.

Ronan rolled his eyes, but his pupils were dilatated and breath heavy.

Adam pulled off jeans, underwear, and socks in one swift movement, pleased with his own efficiency. He cocked his head at the sight of Ronan’s cock, large, hard, and colourful in contrast to his pale skin.

"You're uncut?" It was a bit hard to discern in this state.

"Your first?"

He nodded in answer, then gripped the shaft as he bowed down his head and licked at the head, getting a feel for it. Ronan hissed in pleasure.

“Something I should know?” He said, looking up at Ronan who had slumped backwards and was propping himself up on his elbows looking distinctly dishevelled.

“Shit. No, not really. Head’s a bit more sensitive. It’s easier to jerk off.”

Adam tried just that. "Huh" he said with genuine interest.

“Ever the scholar.” Ronan teased.

“You bet.” Adam grinned and then he took him deeper into his mouth to shut him up. That seemed to do the trick.

Adam liked being thorough. It was as much in his nature as it was out of necessity. He was curious and ambitious with everything he deemed important, and right now sucking this beautiful man's dick was his highest priority. Ronan’s hand was gripping his hair now, and he groaned in pleasure as he felt nails dig into his scalp once more. One of his hands was grabbing at the shaft on Ronan’s hardness, the other was carefully cupping his balls.

“You taste amazing, I bet you feel even better” he licked from root to top, and then did it several times more as he looked up at Ronan whose eyes were transfixed on his mouth. He smiled a bit, proud of his performance.

“Fuck me. Feels so good” Ronan stuttered, eyes rolling back in his head as Adam licked the underside of the head, where it met the shaft.

Adam stopped at that, fixing Ronan with his eyes. “Yeah? You want that?”

Ronan swore under his breath but nodded.

“Alright then. Scoot up.”

Adam stood up and removed his underwear rapidly. He felt desperate, like every second he wasn’t touching Ronan was a waste of breath. Ronan was lying properly in his bed now, and Adam liked the look of that very much. Body statuesque, sharp eyes fully focused on Adam standing above him.

He climbed onto the bed, hovering over Ronan’s naked body. Their dicks were just touching, and he hissed a bit in pleasure at the sensation. “You tell me what feels good, right?” He reached out at the bedside table and pulled out the bottom drawer that contained his sex stuff. Everything in its rightful place, he thought. He grabbed for lube and a condom.

Ronan pulled him down for a hungry kiss and Adam got lost in the sensation of being so close, skin to skin. Their bodies were pressed together, dicks grinding against one another. Adam rolled them to the side and hoisted Ronan’s leg up on his hip, fumbling for the lube while he was assaulted with Ronan’s very talented mouth and hands. He felt like he was being consumed alive, like Ronan wanted to memorize all that was Adam.

“Fucking hell you’re so fucking beautiful” Ronan panted, as he stroked Adams all over, and then finally licking at his hand and grabbing Adam’s cock at the same time Adam was trying to squeeze out lube. The result was a handful of lube and he laughed in surprise and pleasure. He tried really hard to concentrate on his task, but it was difficult when Ronan’s mouth was on him, and hand was gripping his cock.

“Fuck that’s cold” Ronan hissed as Adam pushed his hand against his widened cheeks, fingers roaming and finding Ronan’s hole with ease. “Your fault my hand’s all lubed up.” He circled it a few times and studied Ronan’s face as he did so, eyelids fluttered and teeth biting his lower lip. Then he slipped one finger slowly inside his tight wet heat and was met with a “oh fuck” and eyelids pressed together.

“Hey” Adam started moving his finger, planting kisses at his face. “Hey, look at me.” Ronan opened his eyes. “Tell me what you like.”

Ronan looked at him with wide eyes. He groaned and then cleared his throat and said with a raspy voice “this, fuck—everything you do, just—shit, keep on. I’m not delicate. Fucking have at it.”

Adam kissed him filthily but continued opening him up slowly. Rough wasn’t really his style for a first time. He wanted to unravel this thorn of a man, see him melt into a puddle in front of him. When he had two fingers inside him, he scissored them feeling him loosening up around him. Then he curled his fingers and pressed down relentlessly on the prostrate and Ronan bucked, seemingly loosing control of some of his motor functions. He grabbed at Adam’s cock desperately, but Adam gently prised his fingers loose and kissed his palm. “Aint gonna last if you keep doing that” he warned.

“Then fucking get a move on” Ronan snarled, his voice several octaves lower than before.

“Hmm” Adam smiled at him, liking this desperation far more than was healthy. “You just feel so soft,” he added a third finger, “and open,” Ronan groaned loudly, “and I could watch you all day.” He moved slowly, revelling in the feel and look and taste of this beautiful man. After a while Ronan groaned, and rolled onto his back, causing Adams fingers to slip out.

“Enough teasing, fuck me already” he stated.

Having lost patience, he didn’t wait for Adam to move, but grabbed the condom, ripped off the wrapper with his teeth and proceeded to put the condom on Adam’s leaking cock. Adam sighed in pleasure, and then giggled a little, amused to see Ronan utterly turned on, desperate and irritated at the same time.

“What’s so fucking funny” Ronan muttered as he grabbed for Adam to stand up on his knees, sliding a pillow under his own hips at the meantime. Adam smiled down at him, lying there scowling with his knees up, a clear invitation whatever his frown tried to tell him otherwise.

“Oh, you know.” He moved over and lined himself up, sliding in the smallest bit of tip he could manage. Jesus Christ that felt good. He grabbed at Ronan’s legs, hoisting them up to circle his hips. “You wanting it so bad.” Ronan snorted, but the sound turned in to a moan as Adam pushed himself deeper inside. “Shit, you feel so good.” He bent down, his face just an inch above Ronan, arms caging him. He breathed out, heavily. “I want it bad too, you know.” He pushed deeper, until he bottomed out.

“Yeah?” Ronan panted. He was almost too close to look at, there were just eyes and cheek and a bit of nose visible when pressed so close.

Adam pulled out and pushed in slow, relishing in the feel of Ronan around him, warm and tight. He felt an equally warm breath on his lips.

“God yeah, you’re so fucking weird,” he pulled out again, faster this time, “and contradictory,” pushed in, “and absurd,” then he was fucking him in earnest and almost forgot what he was saying. “And fuck me if you’re not the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. You feel so. God. Damned. Good. ” he panted out, finally, and Ronan swore.

Adam kissed him filthily and kept on fucking him, his mouth rambling dirty encouragements to Ronan. Everything felt so good. Too good. He wanted to stretch out this moment, but the pooling in his groin made itself clear. Not too long now.

He straightened up, hoisting Ronan’s lower body up with him and that apparently did wonders to the other man who swore loudly and grabbed the sheet with both hands in desperation, digging his heels into Adam’s lower back.

“Oh fuck. Right there. Fuck me Adam. Shit.” he continued on a long, not very varied, sting of cursing.

“You wanna come for me?” Ronan just swallowed a moan in answer.

He grabbed Ronan’s dick, and it took just a few good strokes and thrusts for Ronan’s thighs to start trembling and then Adam felt him clench around him and watched him come all over himself.

“Fuck” Ronan stammered, as Adam kept fucking into him, feeling right on the edge. Ronan looked up, panting, eyes wide open and started to rub the cum all over his abs.

Adam had never seen anything sexier in his life, and apparently that was all it took because he came hard and fast at the sight.

He slumped over, gasping for breath. “Jesus Christ” he said. He was dizzy and sweaty, and Ronan was right there, panting below him. He eased himself out and got rid of the condom before collapsing on the bed again. They were both on their backs, staring up at the ceiling.

“Shit” Ronan sighed.

“Shit” Adam agreed.

“It’s been a while, but I don’t remember it being like that” Ronan said.

“Yeah, me too. That was—shit.”

A moment of silence followed, both men out of breath and words.

“So,” Ronan turned on his side, head propped on hand, looking at Adam with heavy lidded eyes. “What’s your favourite sausage?” Adam burst out laughing, slapping at Ronan who grinned like a fiend.

They lay there, talking and laughing, kissing and bickering, until Adam’s brain started to work properly again. Which meant clean up on aisle three. Ronan was covered in his own come, for one thing, and they were both sweaty and quite disgusting. Once Adam started to think about this he couldn’t stop.

“I need a shower.”

“Should clean your swamp mouth while you’re at it.”

Adam just rolled his eyes. ‘Look who’s talking’, he thought. But Ronan knew, because he was raising his eyebrows in challenge. Adam stood up and fished out his phone from a jean pocket. 10.36 pm. How did that happen?

“You’re welcome to join me” he called over his shoulder as he headed to the bathroom.

*

The shower was nice.

There was no urgency, just unhurried touches and soft kisses. Ronan insisted on lathering him up because “you might miss some spots on your own.” Adam just laughed at his absurdity but let him. Ronan stopped at a particularly visible scar at his back.

“Surgery?”

“No.” Adam answered, and tried not to sound hostile. He started to prepare answers, as he always had to do. What reply was best for this occasion? He didn’t want to lie, but he hated being pitied. ‘I don’t want to talk about it.’ No, too dismissive. ‘Abuse’ led to pity and too many questions.

It turned out he didn’t need an answer, Ronan dropped the subject, starting to massage his shoulders instead. “You should let me wash your hair.”

Adam sighed in relief. “Yeah, no, hard pass,” he said in a lighter tone, grateful and a bit surprised at Ronan being so tactful, “you told me you started shaving your head when you were a teenager. Do you even know how to wash hair?”

“Ha fucking ha, what – you think my mom washed my hair until I was 16?”

“I don’t know, you rich people are weird. Maybe a nanny?”

Ronan pinched his ass in retaliation. Adam yelped, and swatted at Ronan’s hands. “We didn’t have a fucking nanny. We are not that kind of rich people. That’s Gansey. He has some severe nanny-issues come to think of it. Fucking gold mine to mess with him. If one wanted to.”

“I guess one wanted to if one was named Ronan Lynch and was an obnoxious asshole with hormones spurting out his ears.”

“I refuse to answer on the grounds that I may incriminate myself.”

“Now who’s the lawyer” Adam said, and grabbed the shower head, turned on the water and sprayed Ronan squarely in the face.

After much spluttering, retaliation, and Adam begging Ronan to stop because they would wake up the neighbours with their yelling, they dried off, got dressed and headed into the open floor living room kitchen, looking for sustenance. Ronan admired Adam’s plants while they guzzled water and ate some buttered toast. Ronan had seated himself on the small counter separating the kitchen from the rest of the room and had caught Adam with his legs and dragged him close to him, keeping him there with a firm leg lock.

Adam sighed a bit, resting his head on Ronan’s shoulder. “I need to prepare some stuff for tomorrow,” he started, “but I don’t want you to leave” he confessed in a smaller voice.

It was the truth. Everything about this night was new. Not just because they literally just met. Adam had rules set in place for himself when it came to dating. No one night stands. No inviting people over to his home before they had been dating for a while, which had only happened once. No sharing to personal stuff. No fuck on fist date. He had broken every singe one of his own rules this night. He was being reckless with his feelings and actions but couldn’t seem to stop himself.

“So I don’t leave.” Ronan said, as it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Adam was glad Ronan couldn’t see his face at that moment. He felt raw. “I’ll be very boring” he warned.

“Will you wear glasses?”

“I—what?” he looked up.

“Will there be glasses and biting on the end of a pencil, perhaps?” Ronan looked amused. “Because that I’d pay to watch” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Hey, I need to do this. I have a meeting with an author, and I can’t reschedule. And not to be boring and tell you normal stuff about me, but I really had a crappy day at work today, so I need to catch up before—”

“Relax, Parrish. I get it. I have my ancient ladies-book. I have earphones. I have music. I can do whatever.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.” Ronan let go of his leg lock but took Adams face between two warm hands and kissed him softly. “I wanna stay. I’m not done doing this.”

Adam sighed, content, and got lost in the kiss for a while. A couple of minutes later he stepped back, regretfully, and got to work. He provided Ronan with a pair of sweat shorts and told him to make himself at home. Ronan just nodded, got changed and threw himself on the couch and dove into his book.

Adam situated himself in his reading chair, legs on the footstool, manuscript on his lap desk and notebook balancing on the right armrest. He tried not to feel self-conscious. He sat like this all the time, all be it almost always on his own, and if not, it wasn’t in company of a date. It was Henry lounging hung over in his sofa, watching some weird tv-show on his laptop, or Blue sunbathing on the little balcony, texting away at her phone planning for her next trip. Or, very occasionally, Gansey, mirroring him in concentration, writing on his laptop or reading an impossibly boring book on some obscure subject. But most of the time Adam worked alone.

It was one of the best things about his job. Much of the work was done in solitary, from his desk at work or here, in his home. There was planning, a lot of project management, and of course meetings with co-workers and authors. But mostly, it was Adam and the text, and the rest of the world disappeared when he edited. Manuscripts demanded focus and time, not at all like lounging in the sofa reading a book for pleasure, but just like a finished story editing made him solely focused on the text. On the story.

The downside was that he sometimes forgot to do stuff like eat or drink, but he managed that by setting alarms on his phone. He was a bit surprised by how quickly the alarm beeped at him this time though. He had thought he would have difficulties concentrating with Ronan lying in his sofa, wearing his clothes, reading a book. So many turn-ons at a one time. But Ronan was surprisingly both calm and calming to be around, when not actively trying to be completely distracting.

“Done?” Ronan asked, over the top of his book.

“Done, and then some” Adam answered.

“Nerd.” Ronan replied, shutting his book on women writers in antiquity with a grin.

Adam gathered the manuscript in a folder, putting it in his bag and by doing so was reminded of his theft earlier that night. With a careful hand he pulled out the cuttings and went to the kitchen for some test tubes. Ronan followed him, watching curiously as Adam filled the glass tubes with water, placing the cuttings in the tubes and placing the tubes in one of the vintage test tube racks in windowsill. Ronan reached out and picked out another tube with a cutting from a Coleus that had started rooting.

“Can you do this with all plants?” He studied the roots, and the returned the tube to the stack.

“Most, not all in the same way. And some are easier to propagate from than others.” He sighed. “Yeah I know. I’m a nerd. Deal with it.”

“No, that’s hot. Plant bae.”

“No. I will not answer to that nickname.” Adam said, trying to insert a note of authority in his voice.

Ronan was undeterred. “Book bae?” A sly grin now.

“Adam’s just fine.”

“Alright, Parrish. Are you taking me to bed, or what?”

Adam groaned, but dragged Ronan towards the bathroom, stopping at the cabinets in the hallway. “Let’s see, you need a toothbrush.” He opened a door slightly, grabbing for a new toothbrush, Ronan right behind him.

“Jesus fuck, what is this?” Ronan grabbed for the other door, opening the cabinet wide.

“It’s where I keep my stuff.” Adam said, weakly.

“This,” Ronan said with equal part fascination and disbelief in his voice, “is what I picture your mind looks like.”

Adam rolled his eyes.

“Why do you have,” Ronan stopped to count, but gave up after a few seconds, “a shit-ton of new and unused products stacked in neat fucking rows? Have I fucked a hoarder?”

“Oh, shut up.” Adam poked him with the toothbrush and closed the cabinet doors before Ronan could examine it further. “I am not hoarding; I just like to buy in bulk. I hate running out of things and then the store doesn’t hold my usual stuff and I get all flustered and leave with nothing.” The words were tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Shit. Why had he turned into an over-sharer at this precise moment in time? He usually contained his crazy pretty well. Expertly, some would say.

Ronan narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “So, if I open this next cabinet—”

“Don’t you dare!” Adam growled, and Ronan barked out a laugh and held his hands up in mock surrender.

“Alright, hoarder bae. Give me that toothbrush.” He grabbed it and headed into the bathroom, chuckling under his breath.

Once in bed, Adam handed Ronan his phone after setting the alarm. Ronan eyed it warily, as if it was a poisonous spider and not a normal cell phone he held in his hand.

“Add your number” Adam explained, yawning. “I’m eighty percent more stupid in the morning, and I don’t want to forget.”

Ronan kept on eying his phone with contempt but keyed in his number all the same. He handed it back with apparent relief. “I hate phones” he explained.

“That’s fine with me,” Adam yawned again, “you can hate yours while answering me.”

“That’s torture” Ronan complained, grabbing Adam by the waist and pulling him close.

“Deal.”

They ended up making out for a bit, and then Adam didn’t remember more because he was just so tired.

Next thing he knew, he was waking up to Ronan in his arms, the moonlight bathing the room in a dim glow.

He was spooning Ronan tightly, and felt himself hard against him. He tried to pry himself away, but Ronan gripped him tighter.

“Don’t you dare” he growled.

“Awake?” Adam muttered against his neck.

“Always. Sleep like crap. Insomniac.”

“What can I do?” Adam started kissing and nipping at his neck, wide awake now and painfully hard. Ronan guided his hand down into his boxers and arched his back, pressing his ass into Adams groin. Answer enough. They ended up facing each other, boxers pulled down haphazardly, Ronan gripping both of their cocks in a lubed up hand and Adam holding on for dear life, seeing stars as he came the second time that night. He was too tired to clean up properly and ended up grabbing some wet wipes from the bottom drawer and wiping away the worst of it.

He checked his phone, a glaring 2.32 a.m. taunted him on the screen. He really needed to sleep.

He couldn’t of course.

After an hour of tossing and turning he sighed and gave up.

Ronan lay flat on his back beside him, eyes closed but breathing to light for him to be asleep. Adam moved closer to him, studying Ronan’s face in the dim light. He reached out, under the covers, to stroke his well-defined stomach, mapping out the abs with his fingertips.

Ronan peaked open one eye and looked up at him.

“You need to sleep.”

Adam stilled his hand, laying it flat on Ronan’s lower abdomen. “Seems you have inflicted me with insomnia. I’m not usually like this”.

He sat up.

“ _Mendacem memorem esse oportet_.” Ronan murmured.

“I have excellent memory, thank you very much. Also, not a lie. I usually sleep like the dead.” Which was mostly true, Adam thought.

Ronan yawned and stretched like a cat.

“Why the fuck do you know Latin?” he asks.

“Why the fuck do you?” Adam pulled up his knees and wrapped his arms around them.

“What do you mean, why do I? I told you I’m rich. We're all sent away to boarding school and learn useless things like camaraderie and Latin. You are far too interesting to be one of us.”

“Oh?” Adam still kind of hated how he couldn’t hide his origins, even though he wasn’t ashamed of them anymore.

“Oh.” Ronan just stated. “So. Fess up.”

Adam didn’t want to fess up. “It's embarrassing.”

Ronan sat up at that, eyes widening with glee. “Tell me. Tell me. Please Adam tell me,” he pleaded, leaning close to Adam so he could see him batting his unnaturally long eyelashes.

“Oh, for God’s sake. Okay, so when I grew up, I loved to read, just like now. I was dirt poor and the library was, like, my safe haven. And I read this book—"

“Secret history!” Ronan cut him off, and grinned wickedly at him, “you're one of those weirdos. Probably daydreamed about having a tight knit group of hot pretentious and ever so slightly incestuous friends.”

“Shut up.” He blushed, thankful for the darkness. He had been one of those people. He shoved Ronan who just cackled in response. “It started that way, then I wanted to become a lawyer or a doctor so— “

“Aha!” Ronan pointed accusatory at him. “Fucking knew it.”

“Hey, I changed my ways. Languages and literature, remember?”

“What happened for you to see the error of your ways?” Ronan stroked his arm in a silent peace offering.

“Oh, you know,” Adam shrugged, too tired to lie, “had a bit of a meltdown freshman year, started seeing a therapist on threat of life. Blue.” He explained and Ronan grunted in comprehension. “So, I went and was told life shouldn't be just survival and academic achievement. I’m supposed to be happy too.”

“Crazy.”

“I know, right? Blew my mind. Anyway. My therapist challenged me to name one thing I really loved to do.”

Ronan looked at him, not understanding. Adam sighed.

“It took me two sessions before I could name it. I felt so dumb because it was there, right in front of me. Reading. Books.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah, sad isn't it?” He laughed a bit at his own misery.

“Hey, pretty sure I'm more messed up than you can ever be. I’ll have my therapist compare notes with yours.”

Adam doubted that but was grateful for the weird consolation in any case. Before he could start arguing the point, Ronan grabbed him, hoisting him into his lap. Adam lost his train of though and decided making out was a far better use of his sleeplessness than argue how screwed up he was and how tragic his life had been. Right now, he felt many things, but sad was not one of them.

Their kissing turned more desperate, Adam was straddling Ronan and grinding down on his hardness.

“Jesus Adam, you’re too fucking much” Ronan panted.

Adam faltered, feeling shame wash over him. “Sorry. I’m not usually this. You just get to me.”

“Hey, hey.” Ronan bucked up at the same time as he pushed Adam’s hips down and they moaned in unison. “Feel that? I’m not complaining. You just feel unreal, that’s all.”

“You,” Adam panted, not knowing how to articulate how completely mesmerising he found Ronan, “are so fucking sexy. I feel like a horny teenager, can’t keep my hands off of you.” He showed this by running his hands all over Ronan, almost desperately, wherever he could reach.

“Get off me” Ronan muttered, and lifted Adam off his lap. Adam’s shock didn’t last long, as Ronan proceeded to strip him of his boxers, and trailing wet kisses over his body. When he reached his mouth once more, he kissed him deeply, grinding against Adam’s thigh.

“I need you to fuck me again,” he groaned and pulled down his underwear and turned around, grabbing Adam’s arm to roll with him.

Adam was completely turned on, but a bit hesitant. He didn’t want to seem greedy. But Ronan insisted, and Adam found himself unable to resist Ronan’s needy pleas and hands, grabbing for a condom and begging Adam to get a move on. They ended up on their sides, Adam slowly fucking into Ronan who moaned low and contentedly every time Adam hit his sweet spot. He was so tired, and it all felt like a feverish dream. Before he knew it, he was coming, grabbing Ronan close, catching his mouth in his. He remained inside Ronan, finishing him off with his hand, biting down on his shoulder and feeling him clench around him when he came.

“Adam” Ronan whispered, and Adam stirred, not knowing where and when he was.

“What?” he got out, eyelids impossibly heavy. He felt Ronan turning around, hands on his softening cock. Damn. He forced his eyes open. “Shit. Sorry, I nodded of.”

Ronan just chuckled. “No shit. As much as I’d love falling asleep with you inside me, I am not that keen on having a condom stuck up my ass.”

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

“Is nothing. Sleep.” He planted a light kiss on Adam’s forehead and Adam drifted off to sleep, completely spent and content.

*

Moments later, or so It felt, he woke up with a start, a phone vibrating loudly. Ronan was nowhere to be seen, and he fumbled towards the sound, grabbing for the phone and answering it without thinking.

“Hello?”

“Ronan?”

“What—no. Oh sorry. Hold on.”

He clambered up just as Ronan entered the bedroom, wearing only boxers and looking quizzically at him.

“It’s five thrity, you should be asleep.”

“I answered your phone. Sorry. Someone called.” He held up the phone lamely. Stared at the screen, bleary eyed. _Douche #1_.

Ronan swore under his breath but grabbed the phone and answered.

“What? No. No. Fuck off. None of your fucking business. Whatever. Jesus Mary and Joseph, why? Fine. Fuck no. Why are you even calling at this time? You’re an asshole, you know that? Shove it up your ass, I don’t know. No one. No, I didn’t say that. Fine, yes. Ok. First of all, fuck you ever so much, I am perfectly capable of having a boyfriend. So? No, you can’t meet him. No. Fuck off.” He hung up.

Adam had seated himself on the small teak armchair he mainly used as a cloth hanger and was staring at Ronan as he walked to and fro talking on the phone, all pent-up anxious energy. He was once again scowling, making Adam wonder just how much he wore that expression.

He had, in his sleep deprived state, still noted two unsettling things. First of all, Douche #1 had to be Declan. That was … unfortunate. The second thing was. Well. Boyfriend.

Panic. He wasn’t going to panic. Fuck he was tired. It felt like Ronan had jumped into the deep end of the pool and grabbed Adam as he fell, and now Adam was flailing, not knowing how to swim. This analogy, he thought, was not his best. But his father had once pushed him into the public pool and so he knew the feeling intimately.

“What an asshole” Ronan muttered. “Go to bed, Parrish. Still have two hours left to sleep.”

“Was that Declan?” Adam asked, stunned. He looked up at Ronan, who had crossed his arms in what could only be described as a defensive stance. He nodded. “Why did you tell him that?”

“What? Fuck off? Because he can’t just call me five thirty in the morning and start interrogating me. Who the fucks call at this time anyway? You know what he said?” Ronan fumed, too fired up and indignant to read Adam’s mood. “He was on his way to work. And he has the nerve to look down on my life choices. Jesus Mary. And like – he finds it so ridiculous that I have a boyfriend that—"

“Wha— I'm not your boyfriend” Adam burst out.

Ronan flinches. “Why the fuck not?”

“Because we just met. That is a pretty huge thing to decide without me.”

Adam felt upset. Upset and tired and out of control. He wished that something this day—night—whatever, would just go smooth. Normal.

“You just fucked me senseless.” Ronan said, blunt as ever, then scowled at Adam “I told you I wasn't interested in a casual hook up. You wanted me to stay.”

“What's that got to do with anything?” Adam rubbed his face, trying to clear his head. “You can't just decide we're in a relationship on your own.”

“The fuck, I thought we decided that together?” Ronan sounded pissed off, which made Adam feel even more out of control.

“No, we did not.”

“So, you lied.” Ronan stared at him, ice in his eyes. When Adam didn’t answer immediately, he swore and started moving, grabbing for his jeans and wrestling them on. “That’s pretty messed up Parrish, we aren't even strangers. We have the same shitting friends.”

“What are you doing?” Adam was as still as Ronan was in angry motion. He had pulled on his t-shirt and looked around in the room for something. His gaze landed on Adam. Not on his face, but where he sat. He stepped forward, all tense muscles. Adam fought hard not to shy away.

“Move.”

“What?”

“You’re sitting on my jacket. Move.” He stared at Adam. Adam stared back.

“I won’t.”

“Fuck off Parrish, move your ass.”

“No.”

Ronan growled in frustration. “Why? You’re not interested in being with me. Better I just fuck off.” Ronan clenched and unclenched his fists. When Adam didn't move he turned around and threw up his arms in frustration.

“What’s wrong with you? You’re gonna leave, just like that?” Adam snapped at him. He was furious now. He wasn’t being unreasonable.

“Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to do this the polite way. Maybe dump me at a shitting bar in three weeks or so?”

Adam flinched, it felt like a real slap. He had a lot of experience with slaps.

“I'm not you boyfriend—"

“Yeah you made that fucking clea—"

“Shut up” Adam spat. “Stop putting words in my mouth. I said I wasn't your boyfriend, that does not mean I wasn't interested in seeing you again. Or dating or whatever. I can’t be your boyfriend, we just met. I can’t move that quickly. Normal people don't, Ronan.”

Ronan just crossed his arms and looked pointedly away.

Adam sighed. All anger leaving his body in a woosh. He felt completely overwhelmed, and so very tired.

“Can we please ... Please. Just.”

He looked down at his feet. Why was he like this? He wanted to jump into that pool and swim with Ronan. Be spontaneous. The whole reason he dated was because he wanted more. And when he finally met someone he really liked and who wanted to commit, right away, it scared him to death. Commitment issues, his therapist had said. But you couldn’t just decide to be someone’s boyfriend after meeting the night before, could you? No. That really was crazy. But if that was what Ronan wanted, and Adam hadn’t understood then ...

“I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm not sorry we slept together but if that's ... If you don't like to have sex with people you’re not in a relationship with then I'm sorry I put you in that position.”

He studied his feet, shame, anger, and confusion warring inside him. He had read this situation completely wrong, it seemed.

“Hey.”

He looked up, Ronan was standing close to him now, looking down, frowning.

“Hey, Adam. Shit. I'm ...” He lifted his hand, hesitantly, and reached out slowly and stroked Adams cheek. No. _He's drying a tear from my cheek_ , Adam thought. He hadn't even realized he was crying. He hadn't cried in front of someone else in years. This sleepnessness combined with all that was Ronan really had weakened his defences.

Suddenly, Adam felt very small.

Ronan grabbed his face, drying his tears with both hands.

“Fuck. That's not what I meant, nothing we did was wrong. The opposite. I'm sorry. I just … you sounded so mad at the thought of beeing-. And Declan ...” he looked lost for words.

Adam sighed deeply. “Will you stay? I really need to sleep. I'd like you to stay.” He wiped his face with his hands.

“You sure?”

“Yes, you idiot. Can I move now or are you storming off like a dramatic teenager if I lift my ass from your precious jacket?” Ronan huffed and Adam could swear he heard a little laugh, but no answer.

Adam rose to his feet, facing Ronan. He was taller than Adam, but not by much. Ronan looked wary. “I’m obviously really interested. I don’t invite many people into my home. I like you, okay? I want to date you. You are a complete maniac, but I guess that’s my type. Is that all right with you? Can we hold off on the official titles for a little while?”

“Yes.” Ronan said, eyes wide.

“Can we sleep now, or do we need to untangle more of our insecurities right at this moment?”

“We can sleep”. Ronan was grinning widely.

“What?”

“Told you I was messed up, didn't I? Like two peas in a pod."

Adam scowled at him. Ronan tried to school his features, but his chest was shaking from suppressed laugher. Adam wanted to kill him. And kiss him. The absurdity of the situation made his mouth twitch. Laughter bubbling out his chest.

“Fuck you, Lynch.” He said, laughing, and proceeded to drag Ronan towards the bed.

“I thought you said you were tired” Ronan snickered.

Adam just pushed him onto the bed and gave him the finger before climbing in after him. He kissed him square on the mouth, a possessive kiss. Then he manhandled Ronan out of his clothes and into the little spoon and held him tightly.

“Sleep” he said with finality.

Ronan, ever the instigator, turned his head toward Adam. “How long is a little while?”

“What?”

“How long until we can be official”.

“Jesus fucking Christ” Adam groaned. “A month” he added, feeling uncharacteristically accommodating.

“Two weeks” Ronan countered.

Adam was going to lose his mind.

“Three weeks. If I haven’t killed you by then, we’re official.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic.”

“Now shut up and let me sleep. Today’s going to be a disaster.”


	3. Day 2 - Trading secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whirlwind that is Ronan and Adam continues. Adam is suffering from lack of sleep, Ronan is forced to share some personal stuff and Adam get's a dose of his own medicine.
> 
> Also, the author's love for peaches is exposed. Soz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you're just head over heels for someone, so you agree to hang out although you’re in a weakened state of mind? Yeah, this chapter is that. 
> 
> One chapter to go, and dear God how it irks me that the work is called "Three days" but has four chapters. Let it go? Never!

Adam woke up by his alarm blaring at him. God, he hated that sound. Ronan was draped around him, holding on like an overgrown monkey. Warm and firm and—shit. Adam really did not want to leave the bed. Also, he was insanely tired and felt completely overwhelmed. He wrestled himself free from Ronan’s grip. It was the first time Adam had seen him asleep, and he looked soft and beautiful in the morning light. He should take a photo of him.

No. He shoudn't. That was creepy.

He went to take a much needed, ice cold shower instead.

Ten minutes later he was tiptoeing into the bedroom, not wanting to disturb the other man. But Ronan was awake and making noises of complaints into the pillow. He stretched and held out a hand to Adam.

“Come.”

Adam groaned in frustration “Can’t. Have to leave in five.”

“One minute.” Ronan pleaded groggily, lids heavy.

“Fine.”

Adam let Ronan drag him into bed. He was only wearing a towel around his waist, and Ronan was in his tight boxer briefs under the covers. Ronan nosed his way from Adam’s neck to his mouth. It felt extremely intimate, this languid touching, tongues sliding together as they had always done so. Adam felt goosebumps rising on his skin. Ronan was warm and smooth and hard— nope.

“No, stop” Adam groaned. Ronan stopped kissing him but didn’t let go. “I have to get dressed and leave and I really don’t want to walk around with a hard on” he murmured against Ronan’s shoulder.

“When can I see you again?” Ronan muttered, and Adam detected a slight tremor in his voice.

“Tonight?” Adam asked, feeling a bit desperate but unable to reign it in. “Though I might die of sleep deprivation before that.”

“Takeout and napping if you survive?” Ronan placed small, chaste kisses on his neck between the words.

“Hmm. Yes.” Adam sighed. “You have to let me go though.”

“Don’t want to.” Ronan held on and wiggled a bit so that their bodies were even closer. Dirty trick, Adam though, and decided that two could play that game.

“I’ll let you sit on my face if you do.”

Ronan choked on his own saliva, completely taken by surprise. Adam sprang loose and started dressing with a smile on his face. Sweet victory.

“Need some water?” He asked, innocently. Ronan had rolled to his side and was coughing loudly.

“Jesus Parrish” he spluttered out between gasps. “It’s always the quiet types” he muttered.

Adam ignored him, dressing quickly. Grey chinos, white t-shirt, and hunter green sweater. “It just occurred to me that I have no idea what you do, or if you have somewhere to be today. Or where you live. Whatever. I guess I’ll figure it out eventually." He really should tell his therapist about this. Look at my progress. "Food, shower, clean underwear. All yours if you want", he continued. "Keys in the bowl on the cabinet. Don’t,” he raised a finger in warning, “snoop.”

“Fine” Ronan muttered, petulantly.

Adam bent down and kissed him lightly on the mouth. “I’ll text you later. Answer.”

And then he left. Because, really, one more minute with Ronan half naked in front of him would crumble his resolve. And he really did need to get to work.

*

Adam and time had a troubled relationship. Especially when he was tired. It was like time itself knew when he was exhausted and needed everything to slow down so it decided to speed on. Like oh – I have a test and I really need to study but I’m so tired and—poof 4 hours gone in a blink of an eye.

Then there were the times when he was so god damned tired and the day dragged along, and he wished for the hours to disappear but they never did. When he was younger, when he lived with his parents, most days at the trailer were like that. But they didn’t vanish with him being emancipated. There had still been endless boring chores to do by yourself, dull hours at the register at the supermarket, hours listening to unimportant discussions at lessons, riding the bus, waiting for Henry to get dressed, you name it.

And this day, it felt like it lasted forever. When had it started, anyway? Five thirty when they had had that stupid argument? Two thirty when Adam had woken up with Ronan close beside him. Or this morning, frustratingly short but also kind of wonderful.

His meeting with the new author went well. He managed to get back on track with his workload and even had time to send out some emails that he had postponed. But every time he looked at the clock it had barely moved. The hours dragged him under, and at noon he felt completely drained, and had only on thing on his mind. Ronan.

He tried to ignore this. He was infatuated, yes. There was something magnetic about Ronan that he couldn’t quite explain. He was beautiful, sure, but also argumentative and obstinate. Could he be with someone so impenitent, honest, absurd, temperamental, and just plain contradictory person, when he, Adam was the exact opposite? He only knew he wanted to see him again. Touch him. Couldn’t stop thinking of him. Wondering about him.

He gave up the pretence and texted Ronan.

 **Adam Parrish**  
This no sleeping thing you do is completely inhuman. What are you?

 **Ronan Lynch**  
I don’t even know at this point. caffein on two legs?

 **Adam Parrish**  
Don’t sext me while I’m at work

 **Ronan Lynch**  
I’m drinking this amazing espresso right now. All strong and sweet.

 **Adam Parrish**  
Be kind to me in my time of need.

 **Ronan Lynch**  
When do you get off? Give me ur address and I’ll pick you up.

 **Adam Parrish**  
Fine. But only if you bring that espresso. Double.

Adam texted him time and place, and sure enough, when he left his office at six pm feeling dead on his feet Ronan was waiting outside, coffee in hand.

He was leaning on a charcoal BMW, wearing all black, as yesterday, but sporting a hoodie under the jacket and sneakers instead of boots. Adam felt queasy and didn’t know what to do with his hands.

It was that time of spring when you never knew in the morning if you should wear a jacket. There was a fifty-fifty chance you’d be uncomfortable either way. Adam had worn no jacket and was shivering because of it. He usually checked his weather app like a maniac both the night before and in the morning when he got dressed, so that he could be properly clad. Some might call that obsessive, but Adam felt that he had spent enough time in his life being uncomfortable. He was a bit jealous of Ronan’s leather jacket at the moment. Not only for the warmth, he would also like to be covering that beautiful back. Shit, he was staring. He had stopped in front of Ronan, who had removed a pair of expensive looking shades.

“A car?” Adam asked as Ronan handed him his coffee. Cars were good, he knew cars.

“My car,” Ronan corrected, “I wanted to go somewhere before I take you home and watch you sleep.”

“Creep” Adam muttered as he removed the lid of the takeaway cup and blew at the coffee. He tasted it carefully. It wasn’t too hot, so he downed it in two large swallows. It tasted amazing.

“Hard core, Parrish.” Ronan smirked as he unlocked the car and walked around to the driver’s seat.

Adam slid into the passenger seat with a sigh. Soft leather seats. He held a hand over the heater. “Your car is beautiful. M3 E90?” he asked, as Ronan expertly extracted the car from parking to busy streets.

“No dirty talk when I drive, Parrish.” Ronan clenched the wheel with one hand and turned on the radio to some horrible blaring music.

Adam huffed and turned in his seat, so that he could look at and hear Ronan properly. “Lucky for you this music is a complete boner killer.”

“Is that a challenge?” Ronan glanced at him, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Adam just yawned in answer. “Where are we going?”

“Food.” Ronan answered, unhelpfully. Adam decided he’d just go with the flow for once. He closed his eyes for one second and suddenly the car was slowing down.

“Up and atom, Adam.” Ronan huffed. “Huh. Homophones.That was unintentional.”

Adam looked around, bleary eyed. They were at a parking lot.

“Whole Foods?”

“Yes. Fucking Whole Foods. I am in the mood for fruit.”

“You’re in the mood for what?” Adam asked, tired and confused, wondering if Ronan was making some kind of lude inuendo.

But Ronan had exited the car and tapped on the roof as a reminder for Adam to do the same. He trailed after the other man, taking the opportunity to check him out from a distance. There was something intoxicating knowing that he had had sex with that beautiful, intimidating man only yesterday. And in the middle of the night. And early this morning. He tried, and failed, not to think about how they had touched, how Ronan tasted and felt.

He felt a bit guilty thinking about sex while Ronan was picking fruits and vegetables into a shopping basket, swearing about “fucking lacklustre pears” and glaring at a clerk who tried to interest him in some apricots. Was it normal to find a man smelling tomatoes extremely sexy?

“Parrish?”

“Huh, what?” Adam asked, confused, having missed whatever Ronan had said in his tired musings.

“Jesus you're a mess” Ronan stated. “In the mood for something special or just content ogling me?”

Adam shifted closer, trying not to be too obvious in public as he sniffed at Ronan’s neck from behind. “I’m too tired to flirt properly”, he whispered into warm skin. “Nice peaches yada yada, you look so good.”

Ronan snorted and rolled his eyes as he stepped away and continued to fill the shopping basket, but Adam could see his cheeks and neck blushing.

They ended up with a basket full of fruits, veggies, cheeses, a baguette, and a rotisserie chicken. And a six pack.

“You can’t seriously think we’ll eat this much?” Adam asked as he surveyed Ronan loading the conveyor belt.

“I’m a growing boy” Ronan quirked an eyebrow at him “also, this stuff won’t go bad. Leftovers is a thing, Parrish.”

They squabbled a bit about paying, Ronan waving Adam’s protest away as he swiped his card. Adam didn’t want to make a scene but snatched the receipt so that he could split the cost later. Ronan murmured something about “fucking impossible asshole” which made the cashier wince and Adam roll his eyes. As they moved towards the exit a voice called out.

“Niall? Niall Lynch is that you?”

Ronan froze, all colour draining out of his face. The woman who had uttered the sentence moved towards them. Adam studied her as she walked up to them. She looked completely normal, a middle age woman of average height, kind of bohemian clothing and an Irish accent. He looked at Ronan, his face had stiffened into his most fierce scowl. It said ‘fuck off’ it said ‘I will hurt you’ it said ‘stay away’.

The woman raised a hand to touch or greet or something but stopped halfway through. Ronan hadn’t said a word. Adam was confounded, but felt he had to help in some way.

“Sorry ma’am,” he said, wincing internally at his accent slipping out, “you are mistaken. No one called Niall here.”

Ronan’s head turned sharply towards him at his words, looking confused and angry at the same time.

“Oh,” the woman said turning to Ronan, “sorry. You're a dead ringer for an old friend that’s all. But he’d be my age. Sorry love.” She patted Ronan’s arm but he just stared at her, seemingly thinking something through.

“He’s dead.” He said with a flat voice. “My father, that is. Niall.”

The woman gasped at that, this time grabbing at his arm. Adam wondered if she wanted to comfort Ronan or steady herself. Ronan looked steady as ever, but all the swagger in him had been replaced with cold detachment. Adam hated that he had to find out this way, and felt a pang of sympathy for Ronan, not because he knew what it’s like to lose one’s parents. Although, he sort of did. No, he sympathised because having one’s private business forced out without you controlling it was excruciating. He felt acutely uncomfortable, this was not a situation you wanted to be in on a second date.

“I’m so sorry. I haven’t seen Niall since we were young, but you're the spitting image of him.” Ronan scowled at that. “How’s Aurora? You must send her my love, I’m Emily Murphy, we went to scho—”

“She’s dead too.” Ronan interrupted her. “So yeah. Bye.”

He stalked out the store, hands gripping canvas bags hard as he took long and fast strides towards his car. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck” Adam heard him hiss as he followed close behind him. Ronan flung in the grocery bags in the backseat and slammed the door. He got in the driver seat in the same manner, door slamming close in front of Adam. For a second Adam expected him to simply drive away. But he just sat there, staring out the windshield.

Adam walked around the car and got into the passenger seat. Ronan continued to stare, the silence in the car was a heavy, pressing thing.

Then Ronan beat his fists on the steering wheel and uttered a loud “Fuck.”

Adam stayed silent, watching Ronan carefully.

“How much do you know? What has Declan … Gansey?” Ronan’s voice was quiet and strained. He looked straight ahead, not meeting Adams eyes.

“Nothing. I really didn’t talk about personal stuff with your brother. And Gansey, as I’ve told you, for all that he goes on about his friends he never gossips about their private lives. He did tell me you once drove across a frozen lake with him in the passenger seat and he thought he’d die. At least I think that was you.”

Adam was grasping at straws, trying to lighten Ronan’s dark mood. He usually got silent when nervous, but it seemed like Ronan brought out the opposite in him.

Ronan snorted. “It was a fucking pond. He’s so dramatic.” He sighed heavily. “I hate that I look like him” he said in a smaller voice. Then he turned to Adam, face carefully neutral. It didn’t suit him, Adam thought. “Can we … just not talk about this right now? Can we go to your place and eat?”

“Sure” Adam said. He fully understood the need to not talk about parents.

Without another word Ronan started the car and backed out the parking spot. He punched the stereo on and drove towards Adam’s apartment in silence.

After spending a good fifteen minutes hunting for a parking space with Ronan uncharacteristically silent under the whole ordeal, they found one and parked, walked a block to Adam’s building and got up the elevator.

Ronan was silent and tense, and it felt all wrong, but then Adam really didn’t know how Ronan acted normally. He just knew he hated to see him like this, broad shoulders rigid and face in a deep frown. Adam studied him as they entered his apartment. He ignored Ronan not taking his shoes off (which he normally couldn’t stand) and grabbed the grocery bags from his hands and started plating the food. Ronan stood in the middle of the living room, like he had been petrified by the reminder of his loss.

Adam felt a pang of anxiety. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing. He hated when people got upset about his past, told him they were sorry without knowing any of the details. He didn’t want to be that kind of person to anyone, least of all Ronan. But he felt he needed to say something. To balance things out.

He abandoned the food on the counter, everything neatly plated, because neither trauma nor drama was an excuse to be sloppy. He grabbed Ronan’s hand and gently tugged him to sit in the sofa. Ronan glared pointedly over his shoulder. He reached out a hand, hesitantly, and grabbed his chin gently so the other man would meet his eye. Icy blue. Thin almond shaped and absurdly long black lashes.

“Not the way I wanted to find that out.” He told him, honestly.

“Not anything anyone wants to fucking find out.” Ronan said curtly.

Adam guessed he wanted to lash out, because it was exactly what he did when he felt uncomfortable. He sighed but didn’t look away from Ronan. “You saw my scars, right?” Ronan nodded, eyes narrowing a bit. Good. He wasn’t completely closed off. “You loved your parents?” he asked, Ronan just pinched his lips and nodded once more. “All right then. I’m so sorry for your loss. I wish they could trade places with mine.” He let go of Ronan’s face and watched as the realization sank in.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

Adam made to stand up, but Ronan pulled him back down, closer to him. He reached out with his free hand to trace Adam’s face. Adam felt electric, he closed his eyes as Ronan’s fingers traced his cheek. Soft lips met his, a feather light peck.

“Let’s eat” Ronan murmured against his lips.

“Yeah” Adam answered, the word a kiss as his lips moved. His felt his heart beating heavily in his chest. Exposed and exhilarated all at once.

They didn’t talk much as they ate, lounging in the sofa watching a nature documentary about wildlife in Colombia. However, slowly but surely, Ronan started to act more normal. Which was cursing at the animals on the tv (“bite that fucker right back!”), playing with Adam’s hair whenever he had a free hand, feeding him a particular tasty bit of fruit (“try this peach with the goat cheese, Parrish, it’s almost better than sex”) or stealing food from Adam’s plate even though everything was dished out either on the coffee table in front of them or on the sofa table behind them.

He told Adam about him and his younger brother building weird obstacle courses for their goats when they were kids and described how one birthed a calf in loving detail, grinning like a fiend when Adam ceaselessly begged him to spare him the details.

“So, you grew up on a real farm?” They had finished eating and were lying in the sofa, Adam between Ronan’s legs, his head resting on Ronan’s chest, deaf ear against warm skin. He couldn’t hear the other man’s heartbeat, but he could feel its steady thumps.

“Don’t know what the fuck it was. We had some animals, but not enough to make it a legit farm. A lot of barns, hence the name. Many of them filled with bat shit crazy stuff. Just a few of them had animals.”

“What was your favourite animal on the farm then?”

“My raven.”

“Your what now?”

“My Chainsaw. So beautiful.” He fumbled to extract his phone and showed Adam a picture of a large black bird sitting on Ronan’s shoulder.

“Jesus Christ,” Adam huffed, because why wouldn’t he have a pet raven named after a power tool, “where is she now?”

“She’s still there. Found a mate two years ago and ravens mate for life, so I left her to her own devices. Also, she was being a real fucking teenage nightmare before that so we kind of needed a break.”

“So I’m the rebound?” Adam yawned, his eyelids heavy.

“More like I’m a horny single dad all lonely after my lil’ girl has left the nest. Literally.”

“Hmm,” Adam murmured, feeling warm and content, “definitely a dilf.”

Ronan snorted and continued stroking Adam’s hair. “You already did.”

“Mhm, like to do it again. Just so comfy.” He rubbed his face into Ronan’s chest. He loved this, this tired cuddling. Touching just to be close, Ronan’s hand massaging his scalp, bodies pressed closed together. No urgency. Still he felt he should do something more, should get to know Ronan better. Wasn’t that what dating was? He knew so little about him.

“Where do you live?”

“Why?”

“Don’t be purposely obtuse, it doesn’t suit you.”

Ronan barked a laughter and hoisted Adam up, then flipped him around, leaving him on his back on the sofa. Shit he was strong. “You can barely keep your eyes open, yet you come at me with purposely obtuse?” He was leaning on his elbows and knees, caging Adam in. Adam yawned again and stretched his entire body, arms over head and chest pushing against Ronan’s.

“I’m special that way.”

“You’re special all right.” Ronan nipped at his neck, making Adams huff in appreciation. “Fine, I’ll bite.” More nips. “I just bought a place.” He snaked a hand into Adams sweater, firm hands against his ribs. “It’s a work in progress, I haven’t got a clue where to start.”

Adam chuckled and stroked Ronan’s shaved head fondly, relishing in how the buzzcut felt both smooth and prickly, depending on which way you stroked. A bit like Ronan himself. “Do you work?”

“Not like you. But I do stuff.” Ronan had worked himself down Adam’s body, both hands inside Adam’s t-shirt, lifting it up to expose his torso. Ronan started to trail kisses all over him, and Adam felt very much alive despite his fatigue.

“Stuff?”

“Mmm, artsy bullshit,” Ronan murmured into his belly button, making Adam’s brain, already lacking in sharpness, go all cottony, “might show you someday. You want this?” Hands on trouser button. Adam just bucked his hips in answer, and Ronan proceeded in undressing him.

There wasn’t any more conversation after that. Just Ronan’s hot mouth on him, blowing him almost painfully slow, working one finger into him and pressing lightly at his prostrate, all while taking him deeper into his mouth. Adam was groaning and gasping, too worked up to say anything coherent, just sputtering out profanities mixed with praise and _Ronan son of a- shit Ronan_. His orgasm was outdrawn, almost painful, deep in Ronan’s mouth where he kept him throughout, swallowing around him with a moan.

Adam gasped and tried to blink away the flashes obscuring his vision. Ronan was resting his head on his thigh. Adam jumped as Ronan licked slowly at his softening cock. “Shit.” Ronan sniggered in response. “You hard? Wanna come?”

“Fuck” Ronan groaned into his thigh.

“Tell me. Wadduyou want?” Adam’s speech was garbled, Virginia shining though every vowel.

He looked down at Ronan, pressing his face into his thigh, one hand grabbing at his jean clad crotch. “Wanna come on you.” mumbled into his skin. Face and neck blushing scarlet.

Adam smiled, completely spent yet still massively turned on. He found Ronan's unexpected timidity extremely endearing. He struggled off his t-shirt as he said “Feel free. Should I turn around?”

Ronan coughed, and growled “No, fuck no. Just lay there.”

“Hmm,” Adam smiled up on him as Ronan stripped off his jeans and underwear almost desperately and straddled him, gazing down with hungry eyes, “that I can do.” He looked up at Ronan as he pumped furiously at his cock while gazing at Adam with lust filled eyes. “Fuck you’re hot.” Adam urged him on, adding his own hand to Ronan’s cock, carefully thumbing the frenulum with a wet finger. “Come all over me. Come on.”

Ronan gasped and sped up the pace and in no time he was coming all over Adam with a groan, thighs twitching and head drooping.

Adam remembered yesterday’s session vividly and copied Ronan’s move, tracing fingers all over his chest and stomach, spreading the cooling cum all over himself. He looked up and saw Ronan’s sharp gaze on his hand. He smirked as he lifted a finger to his mouth and sucked on it.

“Fuck off, Adam” he groaned.

Adam just chuckled as Ronan got off him.

*

Adam went to take a quick shower because “you’re a walking jizz-fest, Parrish” and when he returned Ronan had stowed away the food and dishes and was lounging in the sofa once more. Suddenly, Adam felt panicked. What now? His usual tactic when dating had flown out the window when he had invited Ronan home yesterday. Actually, it had veered off course with that first kiss. So what did he do now, offer him some coffee? Tell a funny story?

“I can hear you thinking from over here” Ronan said, eyes closed but clearly alert.

“Yes, well, I’m not really good at this stuff” Adam said, little defensive.

“You don’t need to chat me up, man. I’m already here. Don’t you have chores to do or something?”

“Chores?” Adam snorted “I’m not eleven, and I don’t live on a farm. No chores in an apartment.”

“Oh fuck off, Mr. City slick, don’t you need to water your precious plants or something?”

Adam did need to water his plants. “Shut up” he said, and Ronan sniggered as he started to fill up his watering can and spray bottle. As he passed Ronan, he sprayed him once which made Ronan flinch and then curse at him. Adam felt vindicated.

When he was done Ronan dragged him down into the sofa once more to watch another episode of the documentary. Two episodes later Adam found himself in Ronan's arms, a heavy make out session in full swing.

“Shit,” Ronan moaned between kisses “I wasn’t planning on doing this today.”

Adam pulled back, feeling dizzy and breathless “why?”

“Wanted to hang out. Talk and shit. Your fault, being so fucking hot.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Look who’s talking. Anyway, I was trying to get to know you, but you decided to suck me off instead.”

“Hey, I opened up!” A devious grin followed that.

“At least now I know you’re juvenile.”

“You only figured that out now?”

Adam yawned. He was so god damned tired.

Ronan frowned at him. “Bedtime?”

Adam sighed, he really did need to catch up on sleep, he had a day full of meetings tomorrow and needed his head in the game. “Yeah. Wanna stay?”

“Can’t”

“Oh, ok. That’s fine.” It was fine, really. Adam wasn’t feeling disappointed at all. Lying to oneself was an artform, and Adam Parrish was god damned Michelangelo.

“Have appointments”, Ronan grunted.

“Ok” Adam tried for a smile. He stood up and helped Ronan up too, leading him to the door. Ronan pulled on his hoodie and then his jacked, scowling once more. He turned around and grabbed for Adam, making him gasp in surprise before he was once again kissing Ronan. There was some new kind of desperation in that kiss. A goodbye?

“I’ll see you soon” Ronan muttered and then he let go and was out the door.

“What the fuck” Adam said out loud, the apartment eerie in its silence. 

After standing in the hallway completely dumbfounded for a couple of minutes, he came to life enough to get ready for bed. Trying, and failing, to understand what had happened. Where were they now? He wasn't used to feeling insecure, off balance. Should he text Ronan goodnight? No. He should not. He didn’t want to be clingy. God he was glad Blue couldn’t see him now. He felt like the world’s biggest hypocrite.

He gave up on his efforts as soon as his head hit the pillow, because shit he was tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and comments, they really mean a lot. Hugs and puppies!


	4. Day 3 - The same shitting friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is love-struck and uncomfortable for it. Ronan is overwhelmed by the swedish traumahaus. Then, because it's friday, there is absinth shots and olive pit throwing.  
> Oh, and the gangsey is united, at last!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, you guys! I've enjoyed writing these silly fools so much, and I'm so happy you've been reading and liking my lil' story (despite it being plotless and indulging). Comments and kudos are, as always, appreciated. Take care out there!

Friday came with a vengeance.

Adam decided that morning, after checking his phone twice for messages just to find a picture of Henry’s latest neon sign (a Prince symbol) followed by three gif:s of said artist the first time, and a message from Blue on how much she hated travelling businessmen the second, not to think about Ronan because if he did he’d go crazy.

Also, he thought, the ball was in his court, Adam had asked him to stay and he had turned him down. Adam had texted him and taken him home twice and now it was up to Ronan to reciprocate.

He was an adult, not a smitten teenager.

He had shit to do.

So, he focused on his work, and that helped a little. Mostly because his day was hectic. Back to back meetings, going through his ever expanding inbox, reminding people about deadlines, giving a lengthy pep talk to a despairing author who were second guessing herself, and getting drawn into a discussion about typography with some of his colleagues.

And still, there was Ronan. Popping up in his mind as soon as he let it wander.

He tried music, plugging in an earphone and just soldier on. The second song in the playlist was Pet Shop Boy’s _Always on my mind_.

Shit.

Adam replayed every minutes of the past two days.

He likes me, he thought, trying to banish the thoughts that said ‘he left, he left, he left, he hasn’t called’. He told me he hated his phone. He told me he wants to be with me. Boyfriend, that was his words, not mine. Yesterday was fine, right? Not ideal with the whole surprise I’m an orphan slash my parents were abusive assholes revelation, but the rest of it.

It was fine, he told himself

Adam locked himself in his small office and googled “how to tell if someone likes you”. He clicked on the top search result and started reading, feeling nauseous while doing so. 

Mutual eye contact. Yes. Light touch. _Well …_

Adam tried to think objectively. Did he lean into me? He did, right? He kissed me first. Did he remove barrier between us? He did remove my clothes yesterday, so …He closed the tab.

He was going completely insane.

He decided to take his lunch in the courtyard, because the weather was nice, and he didn’t have to talk to anyone. Blue was sending him pictures from Buenos Aires where she was spending a week getting to know the group she was to travel down to Patagonia with. She was volunteering for a reforestation project and bettering her Spanish while doing so. Adam was a little jealous. He wished he would just go. Travel. Do stuff.

Answering Blue's text made him think of Ronan. Well, everything did apparently, but more specifically that he wouldn’t have met Ronan if it wasn’t for meeting up with Amanda.

And also, she was kind of right about the whole dumping people over the phone thing.

Getting a “Hey, the date was nice but I didn’t really feel a spark. Hope we can be friends!” text feeling like this would be devastating. And he had done that. To many people. Jesus he was a monster.

But Ronan liked him, right?

*

Around 3 pm he got a text from Ronan.

He was embarrassed about how excited and nauseous he felt when he saw the notification. It took him several tense minutes to muster up the courage to read the text.

 **Ronan Lynch**  
I’m close to committing murder, will you be my alibi?

That was casual, Adam thought. Nothing about him not liking me. Just, casual texting. Fine. Good. It was good right? He could be casual. 

**Adam Parrish**  
Sure, I don’t see what can go wrong with that. I’ll tell them you’ve been in my office all day, sleeping under my desk.

 **Ronan Lynch**  
Like a wet dream. Ronan Lynch, office slave.

 **Adam Parrish**  
…

 **Ronan Lynch**  
I fucking hate ikea

 **Adam Parrish**  
Ah, that’s why you’re feeling murderous. You have my sympathies. What are we after?

 **Ronan Lynch**  
my apartment is a mattress and a few boxes, I need everything.

 **Adam Parrish**  
Hey rich dude. Don’t buy shit, go for solid wood.

 **Ronan Lynch**  
I always do ;)

 **Adam Parrish**  
You are the worst.

Ronan really was the worst. But he was clearly flirting with him. Adam smiled to himself. He felt several pounds lighter and about a hundred percent more foolish. Were was the cool, calm and collected Adam Parrish when he needed him?

 **Ronan Lynch**  
:( please help me!!! What ikea is good ikea? *confused in swedish*

 **Adam Parrish**  
Fine. I’ll send some links. But there are some great showrooms with vintage furniture that you should check out.

 **Ronan Lynch**  
take me?  
oh see what i did there? yeah - that 2, but first take me furniture shopping :*

 **Adam Parrish**  
;) Sure, when?

They decided to go furniture shopping the next day, because it was Saturday and Adam was free all day. He felt jittery when he sent Ronan links with the best tings to get from Ikea. Because of course he knew what to get.

When he had first moved in to his current apartment he had decided to make a home. His home. Not just a temporary place filled with hand me down or cheap rickety furniture that lacked both in quality and heart. He would never be able to buy expensive designer stuff like Henry, but he had a good eye, and the older he got the more he realized that money did not equal taste. So, in true Adam Parrish-fashion, he had done extensive research. Ikea-hacks. What to buy at thrift stores and flea markets. To invest in a cast iron skillet because it lasted a lifetime. That you could find really nice and affordable artwork if you bought from up and coming artists. He had made his little flat beautiful and calm, every piece of furniture carefully selected.

As he continued working, he wondered how Ronan’s flat looked like. He tried to picture Ronan in a place like Henry’s, sleek and modern with a lot of neon signs and weird high tech kitchen appliances, or a tasteful townhouse like Gansey’s, with mahogany furniture and bookcases in every room. Both felt utterly wrong for Ronan.

As Adam was shutting down his computer, just minutes before five, Henry messaged him the bar they were meeting at. Despite being utterly ridiculous and shameless (or because of?), Henry was uncannily perceptive. Adam had just picked up his phone to call Henry and there the address was for him to find.

Half an hour later he found himself at a nice art deco themed bar with Henry and Gansey, who had been in a deep discussion about roman mosaics when he arrived. He had just returned from the bar with a drink when Henry cut off Gansey, who had, as always, steered the conversation towards Welsh history, by turning to Adam with a smile.

“Enough about my bathroom renovation,” he said, and Adam was amused by how these two weirdos never could stay on topic, “How was the dumping Adam?”

It took a second for Adam to recall what he was talking about. Because, of course, the last time they had spoken it had been about ending things with Amanda. And that was only three days ago. He had only known Ronan three days.

“Fine. Like always. I’m ‘confused’.” He answered. He hadn’t really though about the fact that he needed to tell Henry about Ronan. Even more important, tell Gansey. Because, thinking back at it, he had been a fool not to realize who Ronan was the moment he introduced himself. Ronan was Gansey’s best friend, he talked about him a lot. Was Adam a bad friend for not making the connection? He really should pay more attention to his friends.

“Oh no, she was one of those? How boringly predictable.” Henry wrinkled his nose.

“That sucks, Adam” Gansey said patting Adam’s shoulder.

“It's fine.” Adam smiled a bit abashed. He didn’t know how to broach the subject that was Ronan. “I did meet someone else that night though …” he said cautiously.

“Adam you sly so and so. Do you have like, some weird pheromone? Why does everyone want to bone you? God I hate you. Is Adam more beautiful than I am, Gansey? Don’t answer that, I know he is. Who did you meet Adam?” Henry gazed at Adam expectantly, then burst out into a wide smile, looking like a sly fox while doing so. “You are blushing. Adam Parrish who did you meet and what unspeakable acts did you do on a Wednesday night? Don’t try to deny it. I know your ‘get lucky’ face!”

The bitter truth was that Henry did have an uncanny ability to spot when Adam had had sex. The first time it happened Adam was nineteen and wholly unprepared to share intimate stuff with anyone, least of all his crazy Canadian extrovert of a roommate. He had snapped at Henry, who just shrugged, impervious to his venom, but when that particular relationship had ended, he had been there to drag Adam out of his gloom. Today, Henry and Blue, and even Gansey, was the closest thing to family Adam had. Still, Adam wasn’t overly fond of Henry being some kind of weird sex detector, honed in on Adam’s frequency.

“I ... ” Adam started, but was interrupted by the answer to the question walking into the bar, all tall, dark and painfully sexy.

“Ronan! I’m so glad you decided to come!” Gansey exclaimed as he stood up to greet his friend, happy as a child on his birthday. He went in for a hug, but Ronan held out a hand to stop him, instead patting his friend on the head in a friendly enough fashion.

“Hey Gansey. No tearful reunion please, we saw each four days ago."

Adam’s palms were suddenly sweaty. He hadn’t known Ronan would join them. And of course, he had to come right at this moment, when Henry was being Henry and nosing around in his business.

"How did this morning go?" Gansey asked in a careful tone.

Ronan shrugged an muttered “It was group therapy, Dick. It was fucking horrible.”

“You went though” Gansey said with a smile, and patted Ronan’s shoulder like a proud father.

Adam suddenly felt very foolish for spiralling. Appointments. Ronan had said as much. Adam should have known.

“Whatever.” Ronan looked down at the table. "Cheng” he nodded at Henry in complete apathy. Then he smirked at Adam, who was looking up at him and feeling blinded by the sight. “Hi Parrish.”

“Hi.”

“You’ve met?” Gansey looked confused.

“We have” Ronan answered, grabbing a chair from the table next to them and seating himself next to Adam. 

“Whatever, Lynch, welcome to the city and what not. Super duper not interesting when Adam has hot goss for us to pick at.”

Adam took a sip at his drink and tried hard not to blush, stutter, or hit Henry.

“Charming as ever, Cheng.” Ronan gave him the finger. “But, please, don’t stop on my account” he turned to Adam, an eyebrow raised.

“Yes, Adam. Spill the tea. Who did you meet? What did they do to you to make you blush so prettily? Did you break your ridiculous rule about one-night stands? You haven’t let loose since you were a teenager. This is big."

“Shut up, Henry” Adam groaned.

Ronan looked smug and Adam wanted to die. “Yeah, come on Parrish. Share with the class.”

Adam wanted to hit him too. And then kiss him.

“I met a complete asshole who I for some reason that I for the love of me can’t recall right now really like” Adam retorted, looking at Ronan as he said so.

Ronan looked amused. “Sounds like they must have had some redeeming qualities if you bent the rules for them.”

Henry looked between them. “No?!” he said, with both comprehension and astonishment in his voice. His eyes were wide in a wild glee.

“Afraid so” Adam sighed.

“What?” Gansey asked, completely out of the loop as always. When it came to reading people, Gansey had a lot to learn. Henry, on the other hand, was an expert. It was how he made a living, after all. He was looking like a kid in a candy store.

“This is too good to be true. Finally, I can get the rundown on this secretive idiot” he nodded at Ronan.

“Oh no, Cheng. Stay the fuck out of my business.” Ronan scowled at him.

“But Adam’s business is mine. If you wanna’ be his lover, you gotta’ get with his friend” he said in a sing song voice, looking smug. Adam shoved him lightly, giving him a look that said ‘cut it out’. Gansey was staring at them all, eyes widening slowly.

“What?” he said, catching on slowly “You two,” he pointed between Adam and Ronan, “can't date.”

“Why?” Henry asked.

“Because because ...” Adam had never seen Gansey so lost for words “you can't.” he finished lamely.

“We can and we will,” Ronan said obstinately, “and fuck off by the way. Telling people who they can't date. Dickhead.”

“Oh no, I didn't—" Gansey started but Ronan just waved at him.

“No talking for you asshole.”

Adam just shrugged. “I guess he wants you for his own. I get that.”

Ronan blushed and Henry cackled

“Oh, I have so many stories about Lynch, Adam. You wouldn't believe the shit he pulled off at Aglionby.”

“Cheng,” Ronan said, scowl back in full force, “no one cares what I did in high school. Or should I tell Adam about senior prom?”

At that Gansey, who had taken a deep drink from his wine glass after being utterly surprised and chastised in a matter of seconds, burst out in laughter, spluttering a bit after inhaling a bit of wine into his windpipes. “Senior prom” he got out in between coughs.

Henry looked scandalized “You wouldn't!”

“Try me asshole” Ronan countered.

“Fine fine” Henry held up his hands in surrender. “God you are such a bully. And an ass. You two deserve each other.” He sighed dramatically.

Ronan turned to Adam at that. “Why is that?”

“Adam is a sarcastic know-it-all” Henry stated, Gansey protesting at his blunt assessment of him.

Adam just smirked sardonically. “I've embraced my flaws.”

“He’s the biggest hater there is” Henry continued, and Adam detected a bit of pride in his voice.

“That's fucking hot” Ronan said intently, and it made Adam want to climb into his lap right then and there.

“Ronan!” Gansey sounded offended. As much as Adam loved Henry for knowing him so well, there was something quite endearing about Ganseys romanticised view of him. Of all his friends. 

“Help you, Dick?” Ronan glared at his friend once more.

“No no, I’m just sitting here. Being supportive and all that.” Gansey backtracked, but smiled indulgently at his friend at the same time.

With much prodding from Henry, and curses from Ronan, Adam told them a shortened and very g-rated version of how they had met. Henry sniggered when Adam mentioned Declan, and Gansey looked relieved. Ronan stared daggers at Gansey but didn’t comment further than “Of course they didn’t work out, Declan’s an ass”. Adam wanted to protest, because Declan hadn't been an ass at all, but the thing was messy enough without Adam adding fuel to the fire.

Henry ordered a tray of absinth shots and a bottle of champagne to “celebrate our incestuous gang”. He told Ronan how Adam and Blue had dated back in high school, and the time Noah and Blue had met, gotten drunk and made out in a closet at a party at Adam’s and Henry’s dorm the first time she visited, and how he and Noah had hooked up once at a New years-party and vowed never to tell anyone only for Noah to spill the beans three days later when Gansey had asked him an innocent ‘what’s up?’. Ronan just looked at Adam with a knowing smile and mimed the words ‘secret history’, and Adam tried not to laugh.

“It’s typical really,” Henry said, as he plopped an enormous olive into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully, “after dating and dumping half the city and having ridiculous rules for himself he abandons his principles when the most rude and intolerable ass I’ve ever met walks into a bar and bats his eyelashes.”

Ronan just chuckled but Adam threw an olive pit at Henry in retaliation. “You are making me sound like a playboy.”

"No, I'm just saying you like a challenge. And god help you Lynch is a big one. I mean, you’re hot an all Ro-ro,” this was said with a wink to Ronan who called him a “fuckbucket” which made Gansey flinch and Henry smirk, “but I fear he’s not house-trained.”

Adam just chuckled at that and wiggled his eyebrows at Ronan who glared at them and muttered “I’ll piss on you all” before he downed an entire glass of champagne in one long gulp.

“Well,” said Gansey, who after the first shock had subsided had warmed to the idea of them dating with an alarming sincerity, “I’d say the same but for Ronan. He hates strangers. And dating. He hates people, in general. But then, Adam is special. I get it.”

“Hey, hands of him” Henry said, batting at Gansey. “You have chosen your best bitch, and it was a bad choice,” Ronan gave him the finger at that, “but you have to stand by him no matter what. Keep your white saviour hands off my Adam.”

“Yeah, Dick, hands off!” Ronan agreed, throwing a piece of Parma ham at Gansey from the overpriced charcuterie board Gansey himself had ordered for the table.

“You guys just seem to do this dating thing in reverse order” Gansey said, as he picked the ham of his sweater, and placing it carefully on top of his neatly stacked olive pits, like an architect putting the finishing touches on a model.

If Gansey only knew half of it, Adam thought. 

Ronan seemed to be thinking in the same direction because he smiled sharply and said “tomorrow we’re going furniture shopping” just to spite Gansey, and Adam felt like the three weeks before he could call Ronan his boyfriend couldn’t go fast enough.

Gansey got more and more talkative for every glass of champagne he downed, which meant more rants about the dark ages in the British Isles, Ronan goading in him into arguments (“what do you mean you don’t believe in the Roman conquest?!”) and Henry spinning off Ronan’s feigned stupidity with fun facts that were true enough, but never close to the subject at hand. Gansey tried to enlist Adam in a serious conversation, because he really was interested in history and Gansey knew this, but Adam wasn't much help this particular evening. He kind of enjoyed the chaos Henry and Ronan created.

The fifth time or so Gansey broached the subject Welsh kings Ronan had had enough.

“You my friend are a fucking narcissist.” Adam tried hard to make his initial reaction, a laugh, turn into a cough.

“Ronan!” Gansey said with exasperation.

“Oh, come on. Even when we were teens, it was all 'oh let’s look for this dead fucker Glenlivet’—”

“Glendower.” Gansey corrected him with a pained expression. “And I'm actually writing my—"

“Or,” Ronan interrupted him, “'let's go look for ley lines, magic magic yada yada’. And I played along because I'm a good friend. Never once did you go along with me to my preferred activities.”

Gansey looked annoyed. “That's because those activities were all illegal. Street racing, drinking, drugs, fighting, burning things—”

“All perfectly normal teen interest.” Ronan agreed sanctimoniously. “I got that out of my system.”

“Did you though?” Henry asked knowingly.

“Fuck off asshat.” Ronan said in an offhand sort of way. Adam began to suspect that the reason Ronan and Henry weren’t better friends was that they enjoyed antagonizing each other a bit too much. “Just you wait!” Ronan turned to Henry and Adam with a knowing look. “That man is going to have the worst thirty something life crisis and we're going to have to clean up the mess.”

“You're ridiculous.” Gansey sighed.

“Remember that when I bail you out after being coked out of your mind and found bathing in a public fountain with hookers.”

“Jesus, Ronan.”

“Jesus won't help you then!”

*

As the night moved on Ronan scooted closer to Adam, resting an arm on the back of his chair, and Adam placed a hand on his knee, stroking it gently whenever he though no one was watching.

It was a perfect Friday night.

Henry, being the shit-stirrer he was, snapped a photo of them and sent to Blue and Noah with the caption 'guess who are fucking!?!' because “it’s not right for them to be out of the loop.”

That move resulted in a cacophony of messages, a group chat was started in which Ronan only contribution was to answer a very crass comment from Noah with an eggplant emoji.

Blue threatened Ronan not to hurt Adam or she’d send a curse of syphilis on him. Then she sent a link to a truly disgusting picture that made all the men wince when they opened it. ‘Just so you know, asshole’ she wrote.

Noah sent Adam a screenshot from the scene with the severed horse head from _The Godfather_ and told him to 'be nice to my bro or else'.

To balance things out Blue sent a picture of a cute street dog and her and Noah started flooding the chat with animal pictures from their travels.

Adam wondered, as he forced Ronan to send Blue and Noah both a picture of a birthing cow in retaliation, what he had done to deserve such weird and wonderful friends.

On their way home to Adam’s apartment Ronan tried and failed to trip him up, but succeeded in stumbling on his own feet and Adam laughed himself horse as Ronan clumsily plummeted towards the ground.

A few minutes later he was shrieking with panicky laughter as Ronan chased him the last three blocks to his apartment building in a pursuit of vengeance. He was captured in the elevator, and in-between kisses, pinches and laughter – and finding out how ticklish Ronan was – Adam had time to think that tomorrow was going to be a really good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or thoughts on this fic, or prompts for another, come talk to me on [tumbr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/luluandthemoon).


End file.
